The Desires Of Haruhi Suzumiya
by AlonsoMassa
Summary: Koizumi seems intent on advancing Kyon's relationship with Haruhi. However when Kyon doesnt take Koizumi's advice seriously will it lead to disastrous consequences? And just why is Haruhi so depressed lately? Read to find out!
1. Prolouge

**Hey guys this is my first ever fan fiction. I am extremely happy that i've found a platform though which I can develop my abilities with the view of becoming a better author and story teller. I would appreciate it if I get reviews as they are an indication as to how I am writing and whether there are some mistakes that I need to work on. Anyways since it's my first I hope you'll ignore any glaring mistakes. Enjoy!**

**I do not own the characters of the Melancholy of Harui Suzumiya in any way. Neither do I own the series (duh...)**

* * *

Like many others, clichés annoy me to no end. However as I was woken up in the morning by my sister, who resorted to her usual tried and tested method of jumping on me and annoying me until I was forced to get up, I couldn't help but think that this day was going to be like any other. Go to school, study (or sleep in my case), go to the clubroom and hang out with an alien, an angelic time-traveler and an annoying esper while trying to placate Haruhi so that she doesn't destroy the world on some whim. Many may think this is extremely weird, but for me, well let's just say that I've become accustomed to all of this by habit. Repetition and familiarity are, as everyone knows, commanding factors in one's life. But at that time if I were to know what was to happen, I probably would be forgiven for curling up in a corner and trying to settle myself. However I was oblivious to all of this at the time, and the only task on my mind was to reach school and avoid getting the death penalty from Haruhi for neglecting academic activities.

As I walked up the blasted hill that had taken up so many of my morning hours, I thought about the past year or so. Haruhi had certainly changed for the better – she certainly was far more open and understanding as compared to what she was in the start. During my conversation with Koizumi yesterday, he presented an idea as to what actually brought about this change in Haruhi's behavior. Now as he considers himself to be an expert on Haruhi's mind and all of that, I usually go along with his theories without paying much attention to what he actually says. But yesterday, what he suggested was so preposterous that I couldn't disregard what he said.

* * *

"I believe that you are the reason that Miss Suzumiya has become far more open and tolerant. It is no secret that the number of incidents of Closed Space has reduced drastically after you met Miss Suzumiya and formed the Brigade with her. I have already told you that we at the Organization believe that Miss Suzumiya chose you for a reason, and I have a theory as to what that reason is if you would care to hear." Koizumi said while moving his queen bang into enemy territory. Looking at his skill at board games sometimes I seriously doubt whether he actually is an esper.

"Well what's your point?" I asked him trying to bring an end to his rambling.

"My opinion is that Miss Suzumiya has a deep emotional attachment to you, an attachment which has grown and developed over time. Her rapid stabilization proves this. The fact that she is so content right now without actually uncovering information about any supernatural event leads me to believe that she is experiencing an emotion that she has never encountered before, an emotion that gives her feelings of immense pleasure without even her realizing it." Said Koizumi

"Okay all that's fine, but what does all of this have to do with me?" I asked, genuinely interested in Koizumi's conversation for once.

"I'm afraid to say that even though it is painfully obvious to all of those around you two, you don't seem to realize what Miss Suzumiya is going through." How the hell am I supposed to know what a girl is going through, a demi-god to top it off! I'm not exactly the esper here you know.

"If I were to put it in simple words, I would say that Miss Suzumiya is in love – with you" said Koizumi as though as he was giving a weather report. I was lucky that there was no one in the clubroom at the time besides the two of us, especially Asahina-san, because I proceeded to spit out her tea which I was drinking when I heard this baffling statement. Oh Asahina-san, your tea is like sweet nectar to me, and the very fact that I spit it out shows how I didn't believe a word that came out of that laughing Buddha's mouth.

"Now now, this is only a theory, no need to get so surprised" said Koizumi. Was this guy joking? Surely Haruhi of all people couldn't have feelings for me. Wasn't it she who said that love is a mental sickness or something? And she virtually treats me like a slave, it was blasphemy to suggest that Haruhi even cares for my well-being, let alone love me.

"You of all people know that Miss Suzumiya doesn't exactly follow the orthodox method in most matters. The reason I am telling you this however is to let you know that there have been quite a few incidents of Closed Space over the past few weeks. I believe that Miss Suzumiya has become impatient trying to suppress her feelings, and that I think it would be best if you talked things out with her."

Talk things out with her, is he insane? First of all of this is based on the assumption that Haruhi does like me which I find extremely hard to believe. Even if I were to fathom that, Haruhi is not the kind of girl who would keep quiet about these things. Knowing her she would probably grab my tie and yell "As Brigade Chief I order you to be my boyfriend!" or something. Sure she had been a bit melancholic lately, but isn't she always like that at some point in time? She must probably use this time to think of something crazy to torture us all with. But to think that she was like that because she loved me or something was complete and utter nonsense.

"I know how you feel about this, but I must warn you. If you don't do anything soon the relationship between you and Miss Suzumiya is going to change drastically, for the better or for the worse I cannot say. But you don't have to worry about that immediately, after all these thing do take their time" Koizumi said with his usual plastic smile. As I was in no mood to listen to any more opinions about my supposed 'love' life, I got up and packed the chess board while Koizumi collected the pieces which were drenched in tea. Haruhi had dismissed us all for the day, and I felt foolish accepting Koizumi's offer of staying back and 'chatting up'…

* * *

As I was walking I thought about Haruhi, not in a perverted way of course. She was beautiful, there was no doubt about that along with being smart, athletic and determined. I'm not saying that I like Haruhi, her eccentricity, rude behavior and rough treatment towards me more than guarantees that. Instead I thought about what she means to me. Haruhi is a very good friend no doubt, but nothing more than that. I wonder whether she on the other hand considers me as anything other than her slave. But that leads me to question why she chose a normal ordinary guy like me to be the only one with her in that Closed Space, and why was it that I had to kiss her to get us out of there. I would have said it was love if it were not for the fact that she treated me like a bondman half of the times. She never really listens to what I have to say and punishes and scolds me for most of the things I do, not to mention the fact that she is the cause of most of my troubles due to her eccentric behavior. I'm not saying that I don't like what weird stuff happens to me, the very fact that I chose to come back here after Nagato reformed the world is proof enough, but I do need a break once in a while. But before I could think of anything else I felt a rough slap on my back which catapulted me forward almost causing me to crash face first on the ground. Only one person I know could have done something like this.

"Yo Kyon, I didn't realize how fragile you are, or is it my immense strength?" laughed Taniguchi, the obnoxious and idiotic man himself. The way he always bothers me on the walk to school, it seems like he's made a habit of it. Also he seems oblivious to the fact that I don't like the name Kyon – at all.

"Yo" I said half heartedly.

"Well Kyon buddy, what's going on with you and Suzumiya lately? Everyone knows that you both are an item, so why don't I hear rumors of you both making out or something?" said Taniguchi in a mocking tone. Honestly, why cant this guy figure out that there's nothing between me and Haruhi. I guess that he is destined to be stupid forever.

"OK catch you later bud, but remember that you cant run away from the truth!" said Taniguchi as he raced up ahead. Why is everyone offering their opinion on the supposed 'relation' between me and Haruhi I will never know. I swear I could hear that guy laughing from 50 yards away. But I put all these thoughts out of my head as I reached school. As I opened my shoe locker there was a pink letter that dropped out. Oh come on, another one of these? I don't know whether my shoe locker has become my unofficial postbox or something, but every time I have got such a note or letter there have been some pretty bad experiences - like Asakura nearly killing me or receiving weird instructions from Asahina-san(big). But I knew that curiosity would eventually get the better of me, so I made my way to the toilet and opened the letter there.

"Come to the clubroom after school today" it read. I couldn't figure out who wrote the letter by looking at the handwriting as it was typed out. I couldn't think of any reason why whoever wrote this letter would ask to meet me at the clubroom, considering that it would be occupied after school by all of us. I dismissed it as a prank and went upto class. As I entered, Haruhi was looking outside the window oblivious to everything around her. Typical, wasn't it?

"Yo" I said while throwing my bag down and collapsing on the chair. Haruhi just muttered a soft response and continued to look out. She seemed to be rather pensive today, so I turned around thinking that it would be best to leave her alone. No sooner than I did that Haruhi jabbed her mechanical pencil to my back as usual, which as usual meant that she wanted my attention.

"There's no meeting today, so you can just go home" said Haruhi in a voice that was quite unenergetic for her. Haruhi cancelling a club meeting, this was a new one. Why the sudden decision though?

"I just have some work to take care of after school so i'll be busy today. Anyways why do I have to tell a low-ranking member like you what I plan to do? All you have to know is that you can go home straight after school." said Haruhi reverting to her original self. I didn't press further as I wasn't one to argue when given a break from the Brigade meetings. I just turned ahead and looked forward to going back home after school. Time passed by pretty uneventfully as I slept through most of the classes. Surprisingly Haruhi didn't wake me up as usual. Something was definitely wrong, she almost looked apprehensive while talking to me earlier. But I chose not to dwell on this matter and enjoy my sleep. I spent lunch participating in some small talk with Taniguchi and Kunikada, as the former continued to try and press me regarding Haruhi. As usual I turned a blind eye towards him after which he finally gave up and started talking about the updated rankings for all the girls in school. If only he could dedicate himself to studies like that….

After lunch Haruhi walked in and went straight to her bench without a word. I slept through the remaining lessons and as school got over Haruhi was the first one to leap up from her seat without saying anything. I on the other hand didn't think about it much as all I could think of was reaching home and crashing on my bed. As I made my way to the front gates however, cruel realization hit me. The letter that I had dismissed as a prank earlier now seemed to make sense. The person who had sent it would probably be a time traveler considering the fact that they would have known that there would be no Brigade meeting today. Or maybe it was one of the Brigade members who wanted to have a private conversation with me. Reluctantly I made my way back into school towards the clubroom, cursing whoever sent me the letter for denying me my one day of bliss. As I came towards the door I prepared myself for meeting Asahina-san(big), thinking that she had some important information to tell me as usual. But as I reached for the handle I forgot that I didn't have the key to the clubroom, so imagine my surprise when I found the handle turned without any resistance. Taking a deep breath I opened the door, and I couldn't believe the sight before me. Koizumi and Haruhi were there which in the normal course wouldn't have been surprising, but what really shocked me was that Haruhi was in Koizumi's arms. Their faces were extremely close to each other and even an idiot like me realized what was going to happen.

Koizumi and Haruhi were about to kiss…..

* * *

**Ahh my very first cliffhanger, I feel so evil! =P. Anwyays if you have any opinions please review, I really need feedback on my work as it gives me an indication whether I should continue working on a story or I should just trash it and start with a new one. This assumes far more importance right now as its my very first work, so I hope you'll do me a favour and review!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone im really happy to post this today as it coincides with the start of the FIFA World Cup in South Africa! That's why I woke up early and finished this chapter so that I could enjoy the World Cup in the evening. Anyways many thanks to springwars and King Of Werewolves for their reviews. I hope you both and everyone else will like this chapter, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer - ****I do not own the characters of the Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya in any way. Neither do I own the series (duh...)**

**The Desires Of Haruhi Suzumiya**

**

* * *

**

Have you ever heard about that 'sinking' feeling in your stomach when you see something you wish you hadn't? I used to think that it was a bunch of nonsense; I mean what do you describe as _sinking_? That however was before I saw the scene unfolding before me. I literally felt my stomach sink to the depths of Erebus. There was another feeling that I couldn't describe. But whatever it was, it felt as if it was burning inside of me and driving me into a fit of inexplicable rage. The look on my face must have been incredulous though because as soon as Haruhi noticed me, she broke away from Koizumi before they could kiss and gave me a death glare so menacing that for a split second I contemplated changing my name and running away to Canada or something. I tried to think of something to say to rectify the situation but before I could think of anything:-

"Kyon…..WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN HERE!" screamed Haruhi on the top of her voice as she marched towards me. I jumped back in surprise and gripped the door handle to avoid falling down. Man she looked mad, I mean who wouldn't when you interrupted a moment of that person's privacy. I thought about a good excuse to give her; I couldn't exactly tell her that I received a letter requesting my presence here because if I did that Haruhi would probably try and investigate where the letter came from. If the letter happened to come from the future it would be suicidal to reveal it to Haruhi, I didn't want to mess up the time plane or something. Therefore I thought of the next best thing I could say to her in this precarious situation, something that would utilize my vast vocabulary and exemplary acting skills.

"Wawawa Wasuremono…" I muttered softly. Damn you Taniguchi, after nearly 2 years _this_ is the most prominent memory I have of you? I felt extremely stupid clinging on to the door handle in a half crouched position. Haruhi looked at me as if I had sprouted two heads and Koizumi still had a smile plastered on his face. That bastard…..for some reason I felt like punching him square in the jaw and wiping that smug smile off his face.

"ARE YOU STUPID? I thought I made it clear that you were not supposed to come to the clubroom today! That's a direct violation of the Brigade Chief's order, PENALTY!" shouted Haruhi bringing her finger right to my face. I invaded their privacy and all she could think about was giving me a penalty? I guess I'll never understand how her mind works.

"Suzumiya-san calm down, he could have come here by mistake. I think we should give him the benefit of the doubt" said Koizumi, his plastic smile rising up a notch if that were possible. I half expected Haruhi to tell Koizumi to shut up or something, but to my surprise Haruhi looked at him and seemed to relax a bit. Looking at this I decided to take advantage of the situation…

"Look, I'm sorry to have interrupted you guys. I'll just walk out and you can continue doing what you were doing." For some reason saying these words gave me immense pain and I couldn't imagine the thought of Haruhi and Koizumi locked up in the same room. I couldn't understand why I felt like that, surely all of this was none of my business right? If both of them wanted to do something together who was I to stop them? Moreover why should I feel as if I wanted to stop them in the first place? I was extremely confused and didn't know how to control and understand the conflicting emotions within me.

"No leave it, I guess that I've had enough for today" said Haruhi while stepped away from me and proceeded to pack her things. In the meantime I shot Koizumi a dark glare, but he continued looking and grinning at me. I swear that his smile never got to me as much as it did right now. I was having a hard time trying to suppress the urge of going towards him and just punching him as hard as possible. Meanwhile Haruhi finished packing her bag and before leaving she put her arms around Koizumi's neck. "Sorry Koizumi-chan, we'll do this some other time when we don't have anyone to bother us" and saying that she gave him a swift peck on the cheek before leaving him. Koizumi_-CHAN?_ I turned my eyes away from the scene before me; I couldn't bear to see Haruhi and Koizumi acting in such a lovey-dovey manner. As she walked past me she gave me another glare before making her way out of the clubroom. I just stood there for a good two minutes while Koizumi didn't utter a word, the smile still on his face. During those two minutes I just thought of everything that had unfolded. The events that transpired only now started to sink in, and as much as I tried to deny it I finally came to a conclusion.

Koizumi and Haruhi were in love….

Saying it or even thinking about it drove a dagger through my heart. I couldn't understand why I was feeling like this, is not as if I loved Haruhi, I think I made that clear earlier on. And sure, Koizumi was annoying but I didn't hate him or anything. Then why was the sight of these two together driving me up the wall? Right now however the only thing on my mind was to get to the bottom of this whole fiasco.

"Koizumi, we need to talk. Now"

* * *

Koizumi and I went up to the roof. The sun was setting and the sky was painted in a beautiful combination of red and orange. The sun itself was just on the horizon and whatever light was left was quickly diminishing. A gentle breeze was flowing past and one could hear the rustling of the leaves and the sound of the insects. Under normal circumstances such a backdrop could have been mistaken for a romantic setting, but what I had in mind was far from romantic.

"I assume that what you have to ask is regarding me and Suzumiya-san. I am sure that you must be extremely confused as to what is going on between us, and I do not blame you. Anyone would be confused seeing the rate at which things have progressed and changed, but be rest assured; I am here to clear any misconceptions that you may have regarding the matter." said Koizumi. That bastard was _still _smiling despite what all took place. First off I wanted to know what the hell were those two doing down there. As far as I heard Koizumi's job was to just 'observe' and he clearly stated earlier that he couldn't approach Haruhi in such a manner even if he wanted to, so why the sudden change of heart?

"Yes, that is a good question. You see, I did tell you yesterday about the possibility of Suzumiya-san being in love with you, so you must be thinking about how and why the relationship between me and Suzumiya-san has progressed so quickly. The answer to that is simple. The Organization has decided to take a more direct approach to appease Miss Suzumiya, and they believe that if one of their agents was to have direct and great emotional influence over Suzumiya-san, they could keep her emotions and mood swings in check while satisfying her desires of romance. Killing two birds with one stone you can say. As to what I told you about Suzumiya-san being in love with you, that was merely a theory and theories are as you know extremely susceptible and run the risk of being proven wrong."

"So does that mean that you were chosen to approach Haruhi and confess your love to her or something? And are you doing this only because you were ordered to or because you want to?" I snapped. I still couldn't understand why I was in such an irritable mood and for some reason I really wished that Koizumi's motives behind doing all this was the former.

"Yes, I was ordered to make an approach and convince her to get involved in a romantic relationship with me. But to say that I'm doing this forcefully would be quite wrong. Suzumiya-san has always fascinated me; her aura and personality are like no other. But to say I love her would also be wrong, considering the fact that our relationship is at quite an early stage. You see yesterday after we had our conversation I received my revised orders. Therefore I contacted Miss Suzumiya asking her whether she would be kind enough to meet me at the park. After some trepidation she agreed to do so and once we met over there I proposed to her the idea of a romantic relationship. Initially I feared that I had made my decision in haste and that she would regard my request as insignificant, but to my surprise she was enthusiastic about it and readily agreed to the idea. I couldn't say that I wasn't happy; after all I completed my objective without any major hitches. But I still fail to understand why you are so concerned. From what I gathered during our previous conversation I thought that you made it clear that you did not harbor any feelings for Miss Suzumiya. I made my move on the assumption that you would have no problems with it. Believe me, if I had the slightest doubt of whether you and Suzumiya-san had feelings for each other I would not have done anything."

I kept quiet during the whole time that Koizumi was talking. What he said did make logical sense, but I still couldn't accept the fact that he made a move for Haruhi. Koizumi was doing his job, after all his objective and for that matter the S.O.S Brigade's objective was to keep Haruhi happy, and if this was doing the trick what was the problem? Well that was what I was trying to tell myself anyways, but for some reason I couldn't accept it. I always regarded myself as a logical person and here I was defying cold hard logic and preferring to act on impulse. What Koizumi said however, made me review what I felt about Haruhi. I did say that she was a very good friend and nothing more than that, but now I was starting to doubt myself. From the very day I saw her I felt a flutter in my heart. Every time she smiled I couldn't help feeling happy and content inside, but I brushed all these feelings aside thinking that they were the effects of being a healthy teenage male with needs. Haruhi was extremely beautiful; she could even be compared to Asahina-san for that matter. Whether I loved her or not, that was a completely different matter. The very way she treats me, that's enough to drive anyone away. She never takes me seriously and always makes me do the menial tasks. Sometimes I doubt whether she even regards me as a human being or does she think I'm just some kind of slave here to satisfy her every whim. She always shouts at me and looks down on me. Heck, the only reason I continue to stay in the Brigade is because of Yuki and Asahina-san and the fact that I can't leave them to do everything on their own. I always used to think, or was told rather, that I had some sort of importance in this club and that my presence was vital for the existence of the Universe, but looking at how Haruhi calmed down when Koizumi told her to earlier, I seriously began to doubt whether I had any importance left, whether my presence made any sense. Sure I had fun being with all of them – they were my friends after all, but if Koizumi and Haruhi were to become any closer I wasn't sure whether I could take it. Therefore I thought of the unthinkable.

I thought of leaving the Brigade, for good.

A decision on that however would have to be taken later. For now I had to answer Koizumi's question of whether I had any feelings for Haruhi and whether I minded them getting together. I couldn't tell him the truth for the simple reason that I didn't know what the truth was. Why was I getting so uptight seeing the two of them together; and why did my blood boil when I thought of them being locked up in a room alone together, I don't know. During that time in Closed Space didn't I kiss Haruhi, but I quickly dismissed that thought, that was for saving the Universe after all, that kiss couldn't have counted under such circumstances. I was extremely confused and I desperately needed time to think about all of this, so I told Koizumi what anyone would have said to buy time.

"No…..I don't mind, I mean it's none of my business. If you and Haruhi want to date or something that's perfectly fine with me. I guess that I was just taken by surprise, that's all." How I wish whatever I said were true, but right now I wasn't sure whether anything I said reflected my true feelings. My brain was a mess of jumbled thoughts and emotions right now. Koizumi however seemed satisfied by my answer and quickly took his leave saying that he was needed urgently. I was alone on the rooftop, the last few rays of light quickly fading away. I still couldn't believe what all happened today, I just wished that all of this was a bad dream, and that I would wake up and everything would be back to what it was. To think all this would never have happened if I didn't read that stupid letter which I found –

The letter! During this fiasco I forgot about the damn letter that started this whole mess. Whoever sent me the letter must have known that Koizumi and Haruhi would be in the clubroom at the time, but I couldn't think of why anyone would have wanted me to barge in on both of them. But I needed to find out who sent me the letter. It was possible that whoever did this had some pre-existing knowledge of this event and I really wanted to give that person a piece of my mind for getting me involved in all of this; I really think that I would be better off without knowing all of this. I couldn't do this by myself though; currently I was in no state to make deductions and investigations. Koizumi and Haruhi were eliminated for obvious reasons. I could try asking Asahina-san for help, but that wouldn't serve much purpose; she'd probably tell me a string of sentences censored by 'classified information'. That wouldn't help me no matter how cute it was, and I couldn't get Asahina-san involved in something like this. The very idea of getting an angel involved in this mess was unacceptable. That only left one person to seek help from.

Nagato.

After all, Nagato has helped me out in countless situations, not to mention that she is extremely capable being a Humanoid Interface and all that. I had great trust in Nagato; our experiences together forged an indescribable bond between us. I considered myself as the only one who could really read her emotions and understand even the slightest changes in her behavioral pattern. She was definitely someone who I felt comfortable with, so I decided to take a quick visit to her house. I got to where my cycle was and pedaled like never before to reach Nagato's house. Even though I had been to her house so many times I still couldn't get around the fact that she lives alone. Not that I should be worried or anything, anyone who decides to mess with her is probably going to regret it for the rest of his life. Maybe I'm just paranoid.

I reached the intercom and typed in her house number. Sure enough after a few rings someone picked up on the other line, not that I received a reply…..

"Nagato, it's me Kyon. Please open up; I have to talk to you." Right now manners were thrown out of the window, this was serious business.

"…..."

"Nagato please, I really need your help right now"

"…...". This was bad, what in the world was I supposed to do now? I couldn't give up so I kept on trying.

"Yuki I nee-". I couldn't complete the sentence as the door suddenly opened. Without another thought I stepped right in and made my way to the elevator and entered. While waiting inside I just thought about what happened. Wait…was this Nagato's idea of a joke? Even if it was, I couldn't hold anything against her; after all repeating the same week for 500-odd years does make you yearn for a bit of fun now and then. I reached Nagato's floor and rung the bell to her apartment. After about 30 seconds or so the door opened and before me stood the very girl who saved my life countless number of times. Nagato Yuki was dressed in her school uniform, her petite figure glimmering in the dim corridor light. Her unblinking eyes were focused on me, as if she was inspecting something.

"Umm I'm sorry for disturbing you so late but I really need your help right now, so…"

"Come in" she said in her usual monotone, while stepping back to make room for me to enter. Her living room was virtually the same, no sign of any noticeable furniture; only a coffee table with two cushions for two people to sit on either side. I politely turned down her offer for tea and got straight down to business. I told Nagato all about how I received the letter in my shoe locker, how I dismissed it as a prank and what happened after that. I did leave out a lot about what happened in the clubroom though, that was not something that I wanted to remember anytime soon. She seemed to understand the situation anyways, and she picked up on the fact that I suspected a time-traveler was behind this.

"Show me" she said, and held out her hand. I duly obliged and gave her the now crumpled letter which was the source of this whole mess. She took it and looked at it for a good 5 minutes, during which she didn't shift her gaze from it even once. After that she muttered something at such a fast pace that I couldn't keep up with what she was saying. Just when I was about to ask her what she was doing –

"I have analysed the data regarding this celluloid parchment and have performed various temporal time plane-determining tests on it. After thorough calculation I have come to the conclusion that this parchment/message is not a factor of any foregin time-plane interference.

"Umm Nagato, English please"

"Yes. In simple terminology it can be assumed that this piece of data has not originated from any other time plane but is a factor of this time plane itself." I think I understood what she meant now. Basically she was saying that this couldn't have been a time-traveler's job and it was someone in the present who gave me the letter. But who in the world could have had knowledge of what was about to happen if they weren't time travelers?

"That cannot be determined as the data is insufficient". Well I couldn't complain, after all there are limits to what Nagato can do too. So if Nagato couldn't find out who did this then I didn't have a chance in hell of finding about this myself. So I thought that it would be best to just drop the matter and forget the whole incident, that's what I wanted to do anyways. I thanked Nagato for her help and got up to leave, but before I stepped out I swear I heard something along the lines of "Be Careful". I dismissed it as my mind playing tricks on me. Heck, it was so soft I would have never heard it if I didn't learn how to play close attention to Nagato to determine what she was feeling. One could say that my senses of sight and sound increased ever since, but I put all that aside. All I could think about right now was to go home and crash. Today's incidents were too much to deal with and I needed some much earned rest to think about what to do next. Thus I went home, skipped dinner despite protests from my mother and proceeded to leap on to my bed. Before I went to sleep I could only think of one thing though.

Haruhi, why?

* * *

**This was quite a hard chapter to write. I had no idea how hard it is to try to keep everyone in character (especially Kyon and Haruhi) by putting them in situations where they havent been in the novels. Ive given it my best shot and I hope that the characters are not too OOC. For all those who are wondering where Mikuru's run off too, not to worry she'll have a part to play pretty soon. Also, I need a beta-reader because sometimes im way to lazy to check the whole story again, so anyone who wants to bear with me PLEASE come forward! =P. Until next time then!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey hey hey everyone, its me again with a whole new chapter. Im in a rush as of now so im going to keep this short, thanks to all of those who've reviewed and put this story on their alerts. Your responses really gives me an incentive to write and update as fast as I can. I hope that all of you will like this chapter and please please please review! =P**

* * *

Ahh Sunday, the only day of the week where one is allowed to rest and charge up their heavily worn out bodies. Unfortunately when you're a member of the S.O.S Brigade that particular incentive is not offered to you, courtesy of the mighty Brigade chief Haruhi. I have absolutely no idea why she continues to have those city wide searches, I mean it's not like we've found anything worthwhile in our numerous attempts. Maybe she uses it as an excuse to just have fun and hang out with her friends while putting up a false show of trying to accomplish the Brigade's goals, not that I'm complaining. As long as she remains happy it doesn't matter what we have to do, I've had enough stress dealing with her melancholy to last a lifetime. Anyways coming back to the topic, I woke up extremely early for once and I was feeling far better than I did on Friday. Haruhi gave us all the day off yesterday and I took that opportunity to think about the developments that took place over the past few days. I think I really needed that considering that I was an absolute wreck after finding out about Haruhi and Koizumi, but some good hard thinking made me realize that it was probably just surprise that affected my behavior and emotions. Did I love Haruhi? Nah, not a chance in hell. In fact I didn't really care what happened between her and Koizumi, and that realization really helped me sort myself out.

Now we were all supposed to meet at 10 near the station for another one of the searches and seeing that I had about 2 hours to get ready I decided to reach the meeting place early for once. I don't think I can bear the screams of my empty wallet anymore, not to mention the fact that the look on Haruhi's face would be priceless if I reached early. With that incentive in mind I got ready quickly and was riding on my bike within the next one hour. The morning breeze was pleasant and was drying off whatever little sweat was on my brow. The streets were relatively empty and the trees were shedding the remaining autumn leaves, covering virtually the entire sidewalk with them. Looking at this beautiful sight might actually convince me to wake up early every day, although my sister would be denied of her favorite pastime; namely jumping and inflicting pain on me in order to wake me up. Not to worry little sister, I may appreciate the beauty of nature but sleep is an activity second to none. With these pointless and random thoughts in mind I reached the meeting point. Even though I got here a good half an hour early Koizumi, Haruhi and Nagato were already there. I don't know what made me sadder – seeing that my efforts were of relatively no use or that the sweet Asahina-san was not there to brighten my day. Oh Asahina-san, your absence is like depriving hardcore Otaku's of their favorite manga. Please note that I use this only as a comparison and I do not mean this literally, I do not think of Asahina-san in a perverted way. One can never think of an angel as anything but beautiful and innocent. But putting these thoughts aside I parked my bike and got to where the remaining S.O.S Brigade members were. I may have come 2nd to last but it looks like even that much was enough to leave Haruhi shocked. Koizumi just smiled at me as usual and Nagato acknowledged me with a slight shake of the head which anyone except me would have probably missed or overlooked.

Haruhi finally regained her lost voice though putting an end to the golden silence. If silence was an actual person Haruhi would probably be put in jail on charges of genocide. "Kyon! You're actually not last for once? Good job, it seems that my training and disciplined regime has made even a couch potato like you punctual!" First of all it had nothing to do with you. In fact it's your fault I'm usually late in the first place considering the fact that you overwork us. Add to that the number of times we need to clear up your mess, but I wasn't in the mood to argue so I just accepted this with a wave of my hand.

"KYON show more enthusiasm!" Haruhi screamed. "I thought of awarding you 50 points for your good work but such lousy behavior will not be tolerated!" said Haruhi said while pointing her finger at my face. What grief, I have been denied a mammoth 50 points that would have created a huge dent in Koizumi's relatively miniscule 10,000 odd points total. Just how can I continue living in peace?

"Cut out the sarcasm and just be happy that Mikuru will have to pay for our meal today, not you" said Haruhi in a dismissive tone. Usually the news that I would not be paying would send me into a fit of ecstasy, but to imagine sweet Asahina-san pay for the entire meal made me feel a little sad. We waited patiently for about 20 minutes during which Haruhi was _flirting _with Koizumi, and it looked as if that Koizumi was enjoying it. It wasn't bothering me that much now though, and I spent that time making light conversation with Nagato which could be described as my monologue more than anything else. Just when I finished telling Nagato how troublesome my little sister usually was, Asahina-san came into sight. She was running as fast as she could, nearly tripping and falling over while doing so. Haruhi would have described this as extremely 'moe' but I'd just say that it was extremely cute.

"Mikuru-chan you're late! PENALTY!" said Haruhi leaving Koizumi's side. "I-I'm sorry Suzumiya-san. I j-just woke up late." Asahina-san looked terrified and couldn't really say anything else. So I did the gentlemanly thing and told Haruhi to take it easy on her, and to my surprise she agreed relatively easily.

"Fine, but Mikuru you still have to pay for our meals!" said Haruhi. Asahina-san nodded lightly and everything would have been fine if I had left it at that, but the thought of Asahina-san paying for our meals was too much to bear. "Haruhi leave it, I'll pay instead." Everyone turned to look at me. Haruhi just looked at me with a stern gaze while everyone else was looking cautious. "Why?" said Haruhi in a flat tone. I really don't know what the big deal was; I mean half the guys at school would have would do anything to pay for Asahina-san. But Haruhi being Haruhi…well let's just say logic doesn't exactly apply when dealing with her.

"Well since I've been late on so many occasions I just thought that I could make up for it in this way" I said casually. Haruhi proceeded to look at me for another 10 seconds, narrowed her eyes and then just shrugged her shoulders. "Whatever. All I know is that I'm starving so let's go!" said Haruhi while dragging Koizumi by the arm. Asahina-san walked side by side with me while Nagato kept her distance while reading a book. How in the world does she do that while walking ill never know.

"I-I'm sorry Kyon-kun, you don't really have to pay for me" said Asahina-san cutely. Oh Asahina-san, this is nothing as compared for what you have done for me. The only reason I've remained sane all this while is because you always bring light to me during my darkest hours with your kindness. "Thank you Kyon-kun" said Asahina-san while giving me a bright smile. I'd pay for the meal ten times over if it meant that I could see this smile when I did so. As I shifted my gaze back in front I swear that I thought that Haruhi was glancing in my direction, but as soon as I looked her way she turned around in a hurry and literally yanked Koizumi off the ground while picking up her pace. That darn esper was still smiling though, I have no idea what it takes to make that guy sad.

Our meal at the café was pretty uneventful. We drew lots again and I ended up getting paired with Asahina-san and Nagato while Haruhi was paired with Koizumi. Surprisingly she didn't look happy, I mean I expected her to show some enthusiasm at the fact that she was paired up alone with her boyfriend. Or maybe she was remaining true to her word and not mingling personal relations with Brigade activities. Whatever it was she was certainly acting weirder than usual today, which to make it clear means _extremely_ weird. We went out of the café and we were just about to go with our respective groups when :-

"Kyon, thank goodness I finally found you." That voice….it sounded really familiar but, well it just couldn't be. I turned around and to my utter shock it really was who I thought it was. Even Haruhi and Koizumi turned around to see who the owner of that voice was.

"Sa-Sasaki?" was all that I could mutter. Sure enough, before me stood my old friend from middle school who also happened to be the alternate _God_ who was also the focal point of the Anti-S.O.S Brigade; not that I bore any ill-will towards her. She was as confused by all of this talk of the supernatural as I was. Getting back to the topic, she was the last person I expected to see at the moment and I just stood there looking for an answer.

"Yes Kyon, it's me. I know it's not the best time to bother you but I need to speak to you urgently – in private" said Sasaki. She emphasized the last word, and knowing Sasaki she doesn't emphasize things unless they're absolutely necessary. This must really be important then. Of course, Haruhi didn't really care about that and proceeded to act in a very Haruhi-esque style.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" said Haruhi to Sasaki. "You just can't interrupt a Brigade search and take one of the members, that accounts to extreme insubordination and I will not allow it! I don't care how good a friend of his you are, he is not available at the moment!." Typical Haruhi, not letting me speak for myself. Sasaki though seemed unperturbed.

"Yes I know about that, but I'm afraid that something extremely urgent has come up, but I promise you it won't take long" said Sasaki. She really did have guts to stand up to Haruhi like that. Haruhi took one good look at her before meeting my eyes with a questioning look. I just shrugged my shoulders. She thought about it for a while and then finally let out a breath. "Well all right, but if you don't get back here within half an hour it's the death penalty for you!" shouted Haruhi. She then walked away with Koizumi while I gestured for Asahina-san and Nagato to leave. After all of them left I looked towards Sasaki.

"Well you have me, so what's up?" I asked Sasaki. She had the habit of drifting off into space sometimes, so my comment brought her back to reality.

"Oh I'm sorry Kyon. Well it's just that the others are waiting at the café and that they really want to talk to you. I'm afraid that I really don't know more than that" said Sasaki. By 'others' I assumed she meant the other members of the Anti-S.O.S Brigade. I wasn't exactly enthusiastic to meet them, especially that sneering bastard Fujiwara, who was Asahina-san's rival. But as I said if Sasaki went through all this trouble then it was bound to be something important, so I followed her back into café. Coincidently they were sitting at the same place that we were eating a few moments ago. I took a seat next to Sasaki and Tachibana Kyoko while the sneering bastard and Kuyo Suo sat on the other side.

"Let's just leave the bullshit aside and cut to the chase. It seems that your _girlfriend_ is way too unstable lately, and the rate at which she's forming those closed spaces of hers is way too dangerous which basically means that you jokers aren't doing your job properly. Care to tell us why?" Just when I thought that this guy couldn't get any more obnoxious he raises the bar. But if what he's saying is true….

"Yes, it is true. I'm surprised you don't know about it considering that you are probably the closest to her, so you should be able to see when she's stressed" said Kyoko. I really couldn't believe it. I thought that Haruhi was extremely happy these days seeing that she was going out with Koizumi these days. So if that was the case why in the world was she stressed? She seemed relatively happy with Koizumi; I mean she kept flirting with him and dragging him along and everything. So I really was at a loss to understand why she was making closed space.

"closed….space …..exponential 73% increase over…last week" said Kyuo. I didn't exactly catch the meaning but from what I gathered she seemed to be saying that the Closed Spaces have been increasing approximately ever since she started dating Koizumi, which really baffled me. I wasn't attributing it to Koizumi directly, but it seemed too much of a coincidence for it not to be true. Add to that to the fact that Haruhi was the one who actually took the lead in the relationship, and she still wasn't happy?

"Look, we're not here to babysit your girlfriend. All we're going to do is give you 2 options. First, help us in transferring the powers from your girlfriend to Sasaki over here and after that we don't care a damn about what you do" said Fujiwara. This was something that I wasn't going to agree to. Haruhi was certainly eccentric, but she had enough sense not to recreate the universe or something. I thought that Haruhi was still the most ideal person to have these powers.

"As I expected, there really is no hope with an idiot like you. Well I guess that leaves us no other choice then. If you don't do anything to improve the situation in the next 72 hours we're going to declare war on your little Brigade." Wait….. declare war? Was this bastard threatening the S.O.S Brigade?

"Call it what you want. What I'm saying is that if you don't do anything then we will forcibly initiate the transfer of power. And believe me when I say this, we don't really want it to come to that because that method has some consequences we don't want to even think about. As far as you are concerned, let's just say that if it does come to that then the chances that your girlfriend will survive are extremely unlikely." The fact that he said something like this with a smirk made me want to punch him straight in the face. What was this maniac planning to do with Haruhi? If he even laid a finger on her…..

"Please understand that none of us want it to come to that. All we know is that if you don't do something soon then it will become too late to maintain the status quo" said Kyoko. I really didn't understand what was going on. Why in the world was Haruhi so mad that she would endanger reality?

"We've said what we needed to, the rest is up to you" said Fujiwara while getting up. The others followed suit, and all of them save Sasaki left the café in the blink of an eye. "Kyon I'm extremely sorry, I didn't know that they were going to be so blunt and aggressive, but they wouldn't let me be unless I scheduled this meeting. But don't worry, I'll try my best to see that they don't go through with what they've planned if things become bad" said Sasaki. To be honest her words calmed me down a little. Sasaki was someone who was reliable and I believed her when she said that she would try her best. I smiled lightly and we said our goodbyes. After that I walked out of the café and went towards the decided point where everyone was to meet up. Surprisingly I was early enough, so I didn't get the death penalty.

"So, what did she want with you?" asked Haruhi. An idea popped into my mind, and I was sure that if I went through with it I was probably going to regret it later on, but it was too good to resist. Putting it simply – I was going to give Haruhi a dose of her own medicine. "Nothing really, she kinda wanted to ask me out on a date." I've always wanted to see what kind of effects those words were going to have on Haruhi. I expected her to get angry or just shrug it off, but I never expected the reaction that followed. Her jaw dropped and she looked at me with a crestfallen expression. Koizumi's usual smile wore off and he shot me a glare. Asahina-san looked shocked while Nagato kept her usual neutral expression. Coming back to Haruhi, I never thought I'd see the day that she would look shocked and that she would be rendered speechless, but that's exactly what happened now.

"Well I couldn't possibly go for a date since it would interfere with Brigade activities, so I turned her down" I said in an attempt to salvage the situation. Sure enough Haruhi jolted back into reality. She pouted, huffed and turned her face away, "Well, it's not like I care what you do, it's your insignificant life after all!" said Haruhi. She looked extremely cute when she did this but I kept my mouth shut in order to wake up without any injuries tomorrow. The tension in the atmosphere descended dramatically though and everyone relaxed. Koizumi put on his trademark smile again but this incident proved that he had his weaknesses too. After that little show we drew lots again for the last patrol for the day, and I was drawn with Koizumi while the 3 girls were in the other group. Finally, a chance to grill Koizumi and get some answers from him.

I waited until we were out of earshot. We were walking down a relatively desolate street where the only visible inhabitants were cats, birds and some old couples taking a light walk. "So Koizumi, I just wanted to ask you, have there been incidents of Closed Space lately?" Hearing this Koizumi immediately stiffened. He did manage to keep his smile, but only just. My question clearly caught him by surprise and rattled him. "I don't know what you're talking about. Suzumiya-san has been quite happy lately so Closed Space is out of the question" said Koizumi. He was clearly hiding something and if I pressed him I would just make him suspicious, so I decided to drop the matter altogether. He seemed relieved that I didn't ask him any other questions and we set in to a comfortable silence. Time passed by pretty quickly and before I knew it we were back at our meeting place and were dismissed for the day.

I went back home and decided to skip dinner again. Something was certainly fishy here; Haruhi was really unhappy for some reason, the Anti-S.O.S Brigade made their intentions clear and Koizumi was definitely hiding something from me. The more I thought about this the more confused I became so I decided to forget about it and hoped that a good refreshing sleep would clear up my mind and help me to focus. All I knew is that something big was going to happen, and it was going to happen soon.

* * *

**Well things are certainly getting a lot more interesting arent they? Im still not entirely sure how I want to end this but be rest assured I'll put in a lot of effort to come up with an appropriate ending. Cheers, and please review!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in such a long time but a combination of Differential Calculus, Mole Concept and Quadratic Equations tends to do that to you. Anways, leaving the excuses aside (which there are plenty of!) a BIG thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story and who have added it to their favourites and alerts etc etc. I am overwhelmed at the response this story has got since its only my first, so yeah...I'm on the top of the world! Anways, I hope you guys like this chapter and whoever reads it or just gives a glace or whatever, PLEASE review no matter how small your review is, even if its a simple "good" or "bad". I need feedback, but now I'm going to stop babbling and let you guys get on with the story. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer - I do not own the characters of The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya in any way. But if you think I do, please go ahead and put all your effort in getting me the royalty!**

**The Desires Of Haruhi Suzumiya  
**

**

* * *

**

Monday morning was pretty uneventful even by my standards. My little sister had come down with a slight fever so for the first time in an extremely long time I had to rely on more traditional and orthodox methods to get up, namely an alarm clock which I proceeded to take out my frustration on after that infernal thing disturbed my slumber. I got ready quickly, ate a light breakfast and before I knew it I was journeying my way up the famous (or infamous depending on whether you are a P.E teacher or a student) hill leading to school. The only bright spot was that Taniguchi was nowhere to be seen which gave me a little time to think about a lot of things. To say that I had a lot on my mind right now would be a massive understatement.

The threat issued by the Anti-SOS Brigade was at the top of my concerns. I had to find out why Haruhi was so emotionally stressed, why she wasn't happy even after being with Koizumi, and then find a solution to this whole mess within the next three days. Why in the world are such tedious tasks always dumped on me, I am just an ordinary human after all. I'd have trouble understanding Haruhi even if I tried doing it for my whole life, and that sneering bastard and his band of merry friends expect me to do it in 3 days flat! Well, there was no real use complaining about it now and it wasn't like I could tell the others about what was going on without let Koizumi knowing that I was snooping around. Unfortunately this was something I had to do myself.

I tried thinking about why Haruhi would get so distressed. I remembered that conversation I had with Koizumi where he suggested that Haruhi was conflicted regarding her 'love' for me, but that option was obviously eliminated since she hooked up with Koizumi. The next most likely option would be that she was unhappy with the relationship between her and Koizumi, but that too looked unlikely seeing how she was flirting with him whenever she got the chance. I can' really think of anything else upset her to such an extent. Damn it Haruhi, why in the world do you have to be so hard to decipher?

I also wasn't sure who to believe. Koizumi said that everything regarding the Closed Space situation was fine, but it was clear that he was hiding something. On the other hand the Anti-S.O.S Brigade claim that Closed Space is growing at a phenomenal rate, but they could be using that as an excuse to transfer Haruhi's powers to Sasaki. I decided to go with the latter for the time being, I trusted Sasaki more than I trusted that evergreen esper.

I reached school and checked my shoe locker to see whether anyone had left me any message that could give me a clue of some sort, but there was nothing out of the ordinary there. It really is infuriating that when I want everything to be peaceful a bothersome letter comes along and when I want to find something or be more adventurous no one bothers to help me out. Just when I finished checking every inch of my locker a green bundle of energy came along.

"Hey there Kyon, what you doin? Trying to hide drugs in your shoe locker eh ~nyoro~" said Tsuruya-san as she came skipping along happily. If anyone else had said that I would probably feel offended, but when she said that with a huge smile on her face you couldn't really take her seriously.

"Anyways, I wanted to ask you something about Haru-nyan. My family recently bought a new plane so I asked her whether she wanted to bring everyone for sky-diving, but she refused the offer. I was megas surprised; she's always excited about these kinds of things! So I wanted to know whether anything was wrong?" asked Tsuruya. Haruhi refusing to go sky diving? Usually Haruhi would jump at the opportunity to do this kind of stuff. Heck, she would probably force Tsuruya to take us along even if the latter hadn't given the offer. If nothing else, it proved that Koizumi was clearly not being honest. I told Tsuruya-san that I didn't have any idea and then proceeded to go up to class.

I opened the door and saw that Haruhi was in her chair, her head buried in her hands. Understanding her mood swings was probably as hard as proving the theory of relativity.

"Yo" I said while throwing my bag down and taking me seat. To my surprise Haruhi shot up almost instantly after I said that and looked at me with a stern gaze. Startled by her reaction all I could ask was a soft "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine, it's none of your concern!" snapped Haruhi while huffing and turning away from me to look outside the window. From melancholic to angry in under 2 seconds? That had to be a World Record or something. Anyways I decided not to test my luck any further and turned in front. Okabe-sensei came in after about five minutes and started teaching us Maths which was my cue to dose off. Pretty much all the classes passed by like that, and after the last class was dismissed Haruhi jumped up from her chair and ran out in record speed. Well at least her mood swings weren't affecting her athleticism.

I got up and made my way to the clubroom, not really paying attention to where I was going. It was like auto-pilot really – force of habit tends to do that to you. I reached the clubroom and opened the door. Haruhi was at her computer doing something. Asahina-san was making tea and turned around to greet me with a wonderful smile. Oh Asahina-san, your smile can turn barren lands into sprawling farmlands! Nagato was reading in her corner, glancing up and giving me a slight shake of the head to acknowledge my presence. Koizumi was sitting at his chair giving me one of his trademark plastic smiles. Leonardo Da Vinci made a mistake drawing Mona Lisa, he should have probably just put Koizumi in a cage and presented him to the world.

"I see that your sense of humor is still as good as usual. Care for a game of chess?" said Koizumi while pointing to the chessboard. Since I had nothing better to do I thought that I might as well beat him in a few games and gain some momentary happiness. And who knows, he may let something regarding Haruhi slip while playing.

The game started and as usual, I was thrashing Koizumi as if there was no tomorrow. Just when I was going to move my Rook to take his Queen, Haruhi suddenly got up from the computer, took a chair and snuggled up close to Koizumi while wrapping her arms around his. I tried to avert my gaze from the sight in front of me by trying to think of an alternate move to trap his King, but I couldn't ignore what happened next.

"Koizumi-chan" said Haruhi in the sweetest and most sultry voice I have ever seen her use. "My parents are going out of town for a few days and I have to live alone for that time. Do you want to stay over?" she said. I immediately felt a pang in my stomach and my hand which was above the chessboard froze instantly. I had a feeling that I didn't want to hear what came next.

"Stay over? I assume you mean that it is a Brigade activity and that you want all of us to come" said Koizumi smiling. I tried to concentrate on the Rook in my hand, trying to make it look as if I was focused on nothing else except what my next move was going to be. But I couldn't ignore the fact that Haruhi was trying to _slide _her body over Koizumi.

"Well that would normally be the case, but you see there is only enough space in my house for _one_ person Koizumi-chan, and I want it to be you" said Haruhi. Usually I pride myself on being the only member of the Brigade who can keep his head together in tough situations but this statement drove me way over my breaking point. I felt an inexplicable rage inside of me and I felt as if every muscle in my body tensed up and was ready for action. Sweat was pouring down my brow and my breathing gradually became heavier.

"K-Kyon-kun, are you okay?" asked Asahina-san while she set my tea down on the table, but it was like I couldn't even register what she said. Right now the only picture in my mind was Haruhi and Koizumi doing _things_ alone in the house at night. My brain was telling me to remain calm but my heart was shouting out to me to take action. My hand which held the Rook was still over the chessboard as I tried to maintain my composure.

"Kyon-kun?" asked Asahina-san

"Ahh Suzumiya-san, if you ask me so nicely how can I even think of refusing? I shall certainly make sure that I come" said Koizumi. That was very simply the last straw. I banged my Rook on Koizumi's Queen and got up almost instantly. Asahina-san was startled and she fell back. Koizumi and Haruhi broke away from each other and looked at me with a combination of surprise and bewilderment. Even Nagato left her gaze from her book and looked at me with an inquisitive look, but I didn't care about all of that. Right now I had a one track mind, and I decided that since I couldn't do anything about the circumstances I'd take the other way out. Putting it simply I decided to follow through with something that I had thought of earlier.

"KYON! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" shouted Haruhi as she came back to normal. Koizumi's smile had long gone and he had an expression that I couldn't decipher. If I were a betting man I would have said it was fear. I ignored Haruhi while I picked up my bag and walked towards the door. Asahina-san called my name but I wasn't sure. That moment was a blur to me; I couldn't register anything anyone around me said. I was just about to reach the door when I felt a hand yank me back.

"Kyon I did not disband the meeting, where do YOU think you're going?" screamed Haruhi. Then I did something which I thought that I would never do in my life.

"Haruhi, I had plenty of fun hanging around with all of you guys. I had great times with all of you, but I'm sorry to say that I just can't bear sticking around over here anymore." At this point I had trouble trying to keep my voice from breaking up. "You enjoy the rest of your time with _Koizumi_ and the others, because from this moment on I am quitting the S.O.S Brigade. Goodbye, Haruhi."

Everyone in the room was stunned into silence. Haruhi's grip on my arm slackened and her jaw dropped. I took the opportunity to make my exit and I slammed the door hard behind me. I just had to get away from here, and I ran towards wherever my legs took me. My head was just a huge mess right now. While I was running my cellphone rang all of a sudden. I would have left it but I went against my better judgment and picked it up.

"What the hell are you doing out there you idiot? Closed space is taking over the entire freaking world! Didn't I tell you that we would kill your bloody girlfriend if you didn't keep her under control?" Of all the times that sneering bastard chose to call me it had to be now.

"Look, I don't care a damn about what happens anymore. I don't care if the whole stupid Universe blows up, you can just do whatever the hell you want." I said and cut off the phone. I needed to gather my thoughts right now; I needed to think things over. Never in my life had I been put into such a situation. I needed to calm myself, so I chose to go into one of the nearby classrooms. I went and sat down on one of the chairs and rubbed my temples. Only after I calmed down a little the full implication of what I had done hit me.

I left the S.O.S Brigade, for good.

There would be no more meeting that annoying Koizumi and beating him at board games, no more of Asahina-san's worldly tea, no more going to the library with Nagato and spending time with her. No more of those weekly city searches, no more paying for all our meals, no more having fun with everyone, no more eccentric and out of this world weird things were going to happen to me.

But most of all…..no Haruhi.

Haruhi Suzumiya - that girl changed my life upside down with her eccentricity and beliefs. I would be lying if I said that I didn't like her personality, her charm, her charisma. Her bubbly attitude and boundless energy was a pain, but deep down inside I commended her for that. The way that she always stuck to her beliefs no matter what, the way that she faced all types of danger without any fear whatsoever, I liked that about her. That million-watt smile on her face when she came up with one of her wacky schemes sent a flutter through my heart every time. Her headstrong attitude, her charismatic and lovable personality was enough to overlook any flaws she had. She had the guts to go and form her own club to search for what she believed in. She always stayed true to what she said no matter what. Sure, she may have been cold and unforgiving when I first met her but now she showed had genuine concern for all her friends. Anyone could tell that she loved spending time with us; the S.O.S Brigade was her life. You couldn't help but smile when she came up with a stupid scheme that she fully intended to follow through with. That girl was a maniac, and I wouldn't have it any other way.

Heck she was even beautiful. Every time I looked into those amber eyes of hers I felt as if I could get lost in them forever. Her smooth chestnut-brown hair along with that yellow-ribbon of hers made her look truly ravishing. One could admire her figure and beauty for hours together if they were allowed to. And during the time in Closed Space when I said she looked good in a ponytail, I meant it. She was a goddess - literally and figuratively. And I lost her forever.

She was with Koizumi now; she was never going to glance at me ever again. I doubted that whether she would even remember me after some time. Koizumi and she would now be happy together forever. It was supposed to be a clear day but now it was raining as if there was no tomorrow. The wind was blowing ferociously and the raindrops splattered against the window, as if to reflect my mood.

Maybe it was because I realized that I had probably lost her forever which made me understand what I truly felt about that crazy girl. I had this feeling from the moment I set my eyes on her, when I first talked to her and when I first became her friend. I always drove out that feeling though, burying it under deep layers of constant and never ending denial. But right now I couldn't deny what I was feeling as it was the strongest sensation I had ever felt in my life. So I finally accepted what I should have long ago, probably when I kissed Haruhi in Closed Space. I realized and accepted now…...

I was utterly, completely and hopelessly in love with Haruhi Suzumiya.


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone. I'm not feeling that well right now so I'll just keep this short. A big thank you to everyone who has reviewed and put this story on their alerts/favourites and I hope that you guys will like and review this chapter too. Ok back to business, this chapter is actually a songfic. The song is 'You'll Never Walk Alone' by Gerry and The Pacemakers and I highly recommend that you listen to the song while reading the chapter, it adds to the effect. Well, nothing else from my side - hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer - I do not own the Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya OR the song 'You'll Never Walk Alone', because if I did I would keep it all to myself! Muhaahhahahahahaha *coughs and dies***

**The Desires Of Haruhi Suzumiya**

**

* * *

**

There it was, right in front of me. Something I had been denying, rejecting for so much time was now right in front of me, clear as daylight. The realization I had been striving for, the answer to my conflict. I finally took in what I should have accepted a long time ago.

I was madly in love with Haruhi Suzumiya.

Yes Kunikada was right, I'd fallen for the weird one again, and they don't come weirder than Suzumiya Haruhi. Of all the girls I had to go and fall in love with it had to be the eccentric girl who happened to have the power to change reality on a whim. Maybe that's really what I loved about her, the sheer excitement she brought. My life was never the same after I met Haruhi. Sure, I may have complained about getting dragged into this whole mess and how I wished for a normal life, but deep down I enjoyed meeting aliens, time-travelers and espers, and most of all Haruhi. And yes, I was having_ fun_ with them. Call me a hypocrite if you want, but that's just how it is. I couldn't live without Haruhi anymore.

Unfortunately the elation this realization brought me disappeared in an instant when I realized that she loved Koizumi. She was already his. Life has a cruel habit of denying you the things that you desire the most, and this is exactly what was happening now. Koizumi always said that Haruhi was in love with me and chose me, but I always took it for granted. Was it possible that she got tired of waiting and decided to move on? It was only now when she could never be mine that I realized that I was madly in love with her….

_When you walk  
Through a storm  
Hold your head up high  
And don't be afraid  
of the dark._

So what was I supposed to do now, just move on and forget about the whole thing? I could try, but I know myself better than anyone else. I know that if I even try to, I could never forget about Haruhi – ever. But I couldn't come in between Haruhi and Koizumi. As much as I wanted to be with her I realized that if she was truly in love with him my interference would cause her pain, and that was something I would never do. But I just couldn't suppress my feelings and keep them bottled up forever.

What the hell was I supposed to do…

Then it struck me. I couldn't live with myself if I didn't tell her how I feel and I also didn't want to cause her unnecessary pain, so I decided confess to her. If she accepted my confession then everything would be alright and if she didn't….well I would just walk away from her life, no matter how much that would hurt. I just felt that I had to give it a shot, if I went past without telling her I would regret it for my whole life. I just had to give it one shot, one last try. I just had to.

_At the end of the storm  
There's a golden sky_

_And the sweet silver song_

_Of a lark_

It was raining extremely heavily now, and even though the windows were shut tight the water was seeping in due to the ferocious wind. The sky was now completely grey and it was dim. It looked as if nature herself was sympathizing with my plight, but I couldn't think about all that right now. I had to find Haruhi.

I came out of the class I was taking refuge inside. The corridors were now completely devoid of all activity and there was barely enough light to see anything. I thought about where Haruhi could be right now. She would probably be extremely angry that I quit the Brigade, but if luck was on my side she would still be in the clubroom. But just when I was preparing to go towards the clubroom the very person who I didn't want to see right now came into sight.

Itsuki Koizumi.

But something was strange, almost different about him. Then I realized that in place of his usual smile he wore a face that exuded weariness and panic. I almost felt sorry for him. Almost.

"Ahh I've finally found you. Do you realize what you've done? You must go and console Suzumiya-san immediately." said Koizumi. What? This was entirely unexpected, why was he searching for me to console Haruhi?

"Console her, aren't you supposed to be her boyfriend, isn't it your job!"

"Well you see it isn't exactly my place to do so." said Koizumi looking extremely uncomfortable.

"It isn't your place? You're supposed to be her damn boyfriend and you can't even console her when she's sad? Wait…were you just using Haruhi all along then? Are you really in love with her or are you just doing it for the sake of your damn Organization?" I spat at him. Right now I felt extreme anger towards him, was all this a sick joke from his side then? Did he regard Haruhi as just a toy to be played around with!

"Look, all that isn't important right now; what we need to do now -"

"Isn't _important?_ You toy around with her emotions and it isn't _important_ to you! Just who the hell do you think you are?" I yelled at him. He was using Haruhi as a toy, an item! I had an urge to smack him right in the face and shut him up. How much pain would Haruhi feel if Koizumi just told her that what they had between them was nothing but a joke. My hands balled into fists and my mouth went dry. I was having trouble keeping myself calm.

"I'm afraid you don't understand. It's a very complicated matter. My relationship with Suzumiya-san is not a serious one. You see….." I didn't bother hearing him after that. His relationship with Haruhi wasn't serious and he agreed to go and share her house with her, _alone?_ He just wanted to use her and throw her away? This was the last straw, I simply couldn't control myself anymore, and I did something that I never thought I would have to ever resort to. Before Koizumi could finish what nonsense he was saying:-

_Walk on through the wind  
Walk on through the rain  
Though your dreams  
Be tossed and blown._

"YOU BASTARD!" I screamed while raising my hand to punch him square in the face. Since he was an esper I half expected him to dodge it or something, but it probably took him by surprise as there was an audible crunch when my punch made contact with his face. He was propelled backwards and banged into one of the pillars on the side, and then finally slumped down in a heap, his nose bleeding and probably broken. My eyes were bloodshot red and I felt sweat pouring down my face.

"Now you listen to me you bastard, if you ever break Haruhi's heart or ever cause her pain I swear I will break every bone in your body, understood?" I said in the most intimidating tone I could muster, but Koizumi didn't reply. I probably managed to knock him out in my fit of rage, but I didn't care a damn about that bastard anymore. I had to find Haruhi, and fast.

I sped through the hallways and made my way up the stairs towards the clubroom. As I ran I thought of all the wonderful moments I had ever shared with Haruhi, the time when I first met her, the time when we formed the club together, when all of us went to that island and me and Haruhi ended up in that cave, the innumerable times she made me treat everybody on the city searches, the time when she got all the girls to give Koizumi and me Valentine's Day chocolates, the way she stayed over at my hospital when I was in that alternate world Yuki created, when we had that crazy baseball game.

But most of all, that kiss we shared in closed space.

_Walk on, walk on  
With hope in your heart  
And you'll never walk alone  
You'll never walk alone._

How was I supposed to forget all of that and move on? I just had to tell Haruhi how I felt about her, she was the best thing that had ever happened to me in my life. I couldn't just give it up without a fight, because if I did I would never be able to forgive myself. I had to tell that crazy girl that I loved her.

I was finally outside the clubroom - this was it then. This would be the moment that would decide my fate, my life. This was the moment that I was going to confess to Haruhi and tell her how I really felt. This was when I was going to release months of bottled up and suppressed emotions, and I would let them take their own course. I took a deep breath and went towards the door.

Suddenly I felt an unbearable crushing weight on top of me. I felt suffocated and felt out of sorts, and everything was started to get blurry. Everything was closing in around me and I felt my mind go blank. Everything was becoming distorted and I slowly succumbed to the pressure. But I didn't give up, I continued trying to bear it all and get to the door, my hands inches away from the handle. Just then however the pressure intensified and I couldn't help but sink to my knees. Was this the end for me? Was Haruhi so annoyed with me quitting the club that she was wiping me away from existence? This was the end of my insignificant life then….

No, it couldn't end like this, it just couldn't. I had to tell Haruhi how I felt no matter what. I realized that I couldn't hold out much longer; the door handle was so close…

I had to do this, for Haruhi.

_Walk on, walk on  
With hope in your heart  
And you'll never walk alone_

With that thought in mind my hand finally reached the handle and I turned it. I managed to open the door, but just when I did darkness engulfed me. My whole world went black and I felt myself tumble down into nothingness. I felt my life drifting away from me and I finally collapsed to the ground. But before I became unconscious I managed to say one last thing.

"Haruhi…."

_You'll never walk alone..._

_

* * *

_

**Yeah...just, yeah. You can guess that this was my first songfic can't you? I wrote this when I had a fever though, so try not to flame this chapter too much!=P **

** Constructive criticism will certainly be appreciated and if you think this was good OR bad, just drop in a review as it helps me to improve the quality of my writing. I'm really waiting for the opinions on this chapter as this song is really close to my heart, so I hope I haven't ruined it! Until next time then, cheers!**_  
_


	6. Chapter 5

**Ok guys first things first, I guess I owe all you guys a huge apology for the last chapter. I had a fever when I wrote that chapter, but I'm not making excuses so lets just leave that aside. Thanks to everyone who reviewed that chapter and offered their opinions and criticisms, you guys are absolutely fantastic to take out time and give me advice on how to go about doing this. I couldn't have written so much without your support. And again, a big thank you to everyone who has reviewed and added this story to their alerts/fav's etc. Hope you guys like this chapter and please please PLEASE if you read it just drop off a review, it'll really help me improve my writing. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer - ****I do not own the characters of the Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya in any way. Neither do I own the series (duh...)**

**The Desires Of Haruhi Suzumiya**

**

* * *

**

As I slowly regained my senses I realized that I was resting on hard ground. I tried opening my eyes but everything was still blurred. My head was heavy and I was extremely stiff. I must have stayed like that, lying down on the ground for about 15-20 minutes before I decided to get a move on. When I did regain my vision I realized that I was looking up straight at the night sky, dotted with stars. Wait…that couldn't be right. I tried remembering where I last was. Oh yeah, I was about to open the clubroom door and then some unexplainable force acted on me; what the hell was the deal with that? Anyways, I left that aside and groggily got up. I tried stretching a bit to try and loosen my body a bit. After I did that I tried to figure out just where I was.

I looked around a bit and quite frankly I couldn't believe my eyes. Maybe it would be better if I went through my weird experiences checklist:

Grey sky – Check

Absolutely no one recognizable around – Check

School grounds and building complex – Check

Humungous Shinjin far away from me destroying everything in its reach – Check.

Yup ladies and gentlemen you guessed it – I was in Closed Space, again.

This…was not good, for more reasons than one. At least it explained a few things though. The last time I entered closed space with Haruhi I was asleep in my bed, so the force which knocked me out was probably a side effect of that transition since I was awake. It explained the bad weather to an extent. But as almost always is case this situation brought up far more questions than answers. First, why the hell was there Closed Space anyways? Sure Haruhi may have been pissed that I'd left the Brigade but it was hardly reason to get so upset about it, considering that she was that bastard Koizumi's girlfriend and all. Secondly if my guess is correct, I was the only one here-again. Why me? If getting out of here required a kiss again wouldn't Koizumi be the current candidate to fulfill this? Unfortunately I couldn't waste time thinking about all of this because the Shinjin was increasing its pace of destruction and there probably wouldn't be much time left before the Closed Space grew to dangerous levels. I had to find Haruhi, wherever she was.

I decided on trying the clubroom again, considering there wasn't really anywhere else I thought she could go. I entered the building and raced up the stairs, my heartbeat intensifying with each step. This wasn't exactly the best situation to be in. If it wasn't already bad enough that I had the pressure of confessing to Haruhi, I now had to shoulder the pressure of saving the Universe too.

Yeah….no worries right?

As I rushed up I thought about how I would confess to her. I couldn't really do it in the right way if I had that fear that one wrong move could put the Universe at risk. Because to me Haruhi wasn't a discrepancy in the time plane. She wasn't some potential for auto-evolution and neither was she some being with God-like powers.

To me Haruhi was Haruhi, and that was the mindset with which I had to approach the situation. I had to put her reality warping powers to one side and deal with this as though she was a normal girl. Well, relatively normal anyways. With that thought in mind for the second time in the day I stood outside the clubroom ready to confess. I took a deep breath and calmed myself. This was going to be the moment then. I readied myself and took a stride towards the door. My hand gripped the doorknob and turned it in one swift motion. I just paused for one last moment before opening the door completely ready to be greeted by the sight of Haruhi on the chair…..

She wasn't on the chair. In fact she wasn't anywhere in here. The clubroom was eerie and quiet – the costumes, computer and the books in the usual positions. I tried booting up the computer in the hope of establishing some kind of contact with Nagato like I had last time, but luck wasn't on my side. This was bad, really bad. I started to panic; surely Haruhi had to be in the clubroom. I couldn't really think of anywhere else she could be. After thinking for a few moments I decided to try the classroom. I ran there as fast as I could and opened the door, but the classroom was empty too. I thought of shouting her name out loud but that really wasn't going to serve much purpose. I decided to try the cafeteria but that too didn't produce any results. Where in the world was she?

I stepped out of the classroom. This was really bad, this Closed Space was probably increasing and every second was precious at the moment. I had to find her, I just had to. I just started walking for the heck of it in order to calm myself down. I decided to test the playground to see if –

Just as I was about to run off on full sprint I noticed something outside the window. I'd recognize that yellow ribbon anywhere. Haruhi was out in the courtyard under the huge tree. She was curled up in a fetal position, her head beneath her knees and her hands covering her up. Looking at her like this pained me. That crazy, eccentric girl who always had that endless reserve of energy was now in such a hopeless pathetic state. I couldn't stand watching her like this, and I ran down as fast as my legs could take me. After what seemed like an eternity I finally reached the courtyard and took tentative steps towards Haruhi, taking care not to startle her. I went under the shade of the tree and decided to test my luck.

"Haruhi?" I said softly. No reply, she didn't even move a muscle. I thought about going towards her and shaking her slightly but decided against it. I had to do this with tact.

"Haruhi it's me, are you okay?"

"Just go away!" she said in a muffled voice, her head still in her hands. Her voice was all cracked up and I guessed that she must have been crying. I really felt like a jerk now for leaving the Brigade, I could have just thought everything over before taking such an impulsive decision. Now wasn't the time to cry over spilt milk though.

"Look Haruhi, I know that you're pretty disappointed right now, but can you just talk to me?" I pleaded. She didn't do anything for a few moments but after some time she slowly lifted her head up. It was quite dark so I couldn't see her clearly but from what I could make out her eyes were red and her face was streaked with tears. She looked pretty pale and fragile right now. I had half a mind to kick myself right now; this was all my fault wasn't it? Some guy I am, making the girl I love so much cry.

"What the hell do you want? You left the Brigade and ditched me didn't you? Just go away!" she said, fresh tears streaming down her beautiful face. She was still sitting down on the ground looking like an absolute wreck. I couldn't think of what to say right now. My mind stopped working and my mouth went dry. I just stood there looking at her with a dumbfounded expression. She just kept staring at me waiting for an answer, making an effort to stop her tears. I had to say something…..

I walked slowly towards her and sat down at a comfortable distance away from her. What was I supposed to do? I was at an absolute loss here. I did have a plan of what I would say when I found her but all of that went out of the window right now. But I finally managed to say something.

"I umm, well….you see. Look, I want to know what's bothering you, and if you want to talk and get something off your chest I'm here." I said in an attempt to console her and make some kind of conversation. Her tears had finally stopped and she looked at me with a neutral expression. Suddenly she got up and her expression became one of anger and she looked at me with inexplicable rage.

"You quit the Brigade! You left me and everyone else damit! I HATE YOU, I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" screamed Haruhi, tears pouring down again. She broke down and slumped against the base of the tree. I just had to console her. I put a hand on a shoulder but she slapped it away almost immediately. I tried again and although she tensed up, she let my hand remain.

"Haruhi I'm, I'm sorry…..I didn't know what I was doing. I did something stupid. I could never think of leaving all of you, how could I? I just….anger got the better of me and I didn't something without thinking. I'm really sorry Haruhi, please stop crying; I can't bear to see you like this." I said in an attempt to console her. I meant every word, and Haruhi seemed to realize that. She looked up at me again. Just when I thought that she finally calmed down she suddenly pushed me away.

"You were always supposed to be there for me dammit! I trusted you; I always thought that you would be there for me no matter what! You were the first member of the Brigade and you've always been there for me, by my side. So why did you leave me now, WHY!" she said while running towards me and burying her head in my shoulders. She was crying, and her tears were now soaking my shirt. I was stunned by her outburst, and I did the only thing I could and hugged her. We stayed like that for a good five minutes before she finally stopped crying, her amber eyes lifting to meet mine. That gaze could melt even the hardest of men and looking at that I knew what I had to do. I put my hands on her shoulders and looked straight into her face.

"I'm sorry Haruhi, I really am. I never wanted to cause you so much pain, I never would. I promise I will never leave you again Haruhi, you have my word." I said. She still looked indecisive though,

"You-you're just saying that to console me aren't you? If you really meant what you said why did you leave in the first place?" she shouted at me.

"Haruhi, I just….". I realized that the Shinjin increased in number and they were drawing closer, still destroying everything. Haruhi was oblivious to this though.

"No, don't say anything! Th-this is all a dream isn't it, just like last time! You'll say things to me and when this is over it'll all go back to what it was! Why else would you forgive me so easily, after all that I've done to you. You like Mikuru-chan more anyways don't you? Just go back to HER then!"

"Haruhi, it's not like that….." The Shinjin were still wreaking havoc.

"Then tell me honestly, why did you stick around for so much time? I brought you against your will, I treated you like a slave and made you do things you didn't like! The why did you stay? You did it for Mikuru-chan didn't you? No normal person would have stayed for so much time, so why did you? Why?"

"Because I love you!"

That took Haruhi completely by surprise. Her expression changed from angry to one that was absolutely flabbergasted in less than a second; and I don't really blame her. After all it was sudden. But she managed to regain her composure, partially anyways.

"Wha-What did you say?"

"Yes Haruhi. I've been in love with you for heaven knows how long, but I guess that I just accepted it recently. I'm madly in love with you Haruhi. Everything about you makes me smile – your actions, eccentricities, stuff that you do and just about anything else. Just looking at you sends a flutter through my heart everytime. Haruhi, I love you more than anything else in the world, and I would never cause you pain. That's why I'm suffering right now seeing you like this. You've turned my life upside down ever since I've met you. Before you came along I had given up on life. Believe it or not there was a time I did believe in aliens, time travelers and espers. But I guess growing up changed everything, and life really lost all its interest. But since you've come into my life I've had so much fun with all of you – Asahina-san, Nagato, and Tsuruya-san. Heck even Koizumi isn't that bad! Believe it or not but Haruhi, you are the center of the Universe, everything revolves around you! I'm just happy that I could be the one beside you. You are the best thing that's ever happened to me. Haruhi Suzumiya – I love you." Wow….I can't believe I actually managed to say that. I always imagined that I would have trouble saying something like that but these words literally flowed from me.

"Kyon…"

"But having said that I realize that you are in a relationship with Koizumi. If he is the one who makes you smile then no matter how much it hurts I'll walk away and never bother you again, because what makes you happy makes me happy. But know this, if anything ever happens I'll always be there, waiting in the wings. I'll keep waiting for that moment, even if I have to wait my whole life. But for now, if you want to be with Koizumi, ill support you. I'll even stay out of the Brigade if you want personal space, but please no matter what happens promise me we'll remain friends." These words did hurt, but they were true. If she wanted to be with that bastard Koizumi and it made her happy, it made me happy too. Then she did something I didn't expect her to do. She yanked my tie and brought her face close to mine.

"Umm Haruhi?" I asked tentatively. She just flashed me one of her evil grins.

"Just shut up and kiss me idiot!" she said and pressed her lips against mine. Even though I've experienced it before there is very simply quite nothing like it. I felt as if I was in heaven, her apricot flavored lipstick tasted fantastic. Her lips were soft and I looked into her beautiful deep amber eyes while she kissed me. Those eyes, I swear that they looked so beautiful that it was criminal. When I finally remained my composure we finally broke the kiss.

"Wha-What was that? I thought that you were in love with Koizumi!" As soon as I said that her mood changed and she became downcast. She had an almost guilty expression on her face. Well on the bright side the Shinjin had mysteriously disappeared, but the Closed Space still persisted. Just what the hell was going on?

"Umm Kyon, I have something to tell you…." Said Haruhi. Something to tell me? Why don't you begin by telling me what the hell is going on here? You were supposed to be Koizumi's girlfriend weren't you? Heck you even invited him over to your house!

"Yeah, about that…" said Haruhi while shifting around uncomfortably. This was seriously starting to get weird.

"I-I'm sorry!" Haruhi blurted suddenly. Sorry, for what? Can you please just state the context; I can't understand anything right now. Just moments ago I was preparing myself to leave Haruhi and Koizumi alone forever and the next moment she kisses me. You really can't blame me for being so confused can you?

"Well, I really shouldn't have sent you that letter. I guess impatience got the better of me." She said awkwardly. Letter? Impatience? Are we even on the same track here? What letter was she talking about, and what did she mean by impatience?

Wait…..could it be?

"Yes, I'm sorry Kyon, I'm so so sorry. I thought that sending you that letter would make you feel jealous. I-I thought that you felt the same way about me as how I felt about you, so I just thought…" I can't believe it. Of all the people who sent that goddamn letter it was HARUHI? And she felt the same way about me as I felt about her?

Hold on….was she in LOVE with me?

"YES you idiot! I was waiting for you to make the first move; I always thought that you would just confess and that we could make something of it. But you never made any indication. I started doubting whether you actually liked me or not, and I guess I just got impatient and well….."

I couldn't believe my ears. All this time Haruhi was in love with me? So all of this was just an act to get me jealous!

"Yeah, but I didn't expect react as you did. When you left the Brigade I guess I realized I had gone too far and well, I thought that you wouldn't be coming back…" said Haruhi as she developed a sudden liking for looking at the ground. So if that was the case, what was the deal with Koizumi then?

"Well, I just asked him whether he would play along with me. At first I thought that he'd just shrug it away but to my surprise he agreed relatively quickly. B-but I swear everything was just a show, nothing actually happened between us!" So Koizumi was playing along this whole time? That bastard…..guess I owe him an apology.

"And I realize what I've done was wrong, and if you say that you don't love me after all of this….I-I'll understand." She said while keeping her eyes firmly on the ground. I may be a heartless guy sometimes but I couldn't just let this moment pass. I took her in my arms and she looked up at me.

"Haruhi, I promised you that I would never leave you again and that I'd always be by your side, and I fully intend to keep that promise. After all I'm in love with you, unfortunately…." I said with a smirk.

"Hey, was it really necessary to add the unfortunately part?" said Haruhi while hitting me playfully on the shoulder.

"Yeah, because I'm guessing that there's going to be a penalty if I want to rejoin the Brigade. I'm getting scared thinking about it!" As soon as I said that Haruhi's smile increased tenfold.

"You bet! You'll have such a stern penalty that even you'll be suffering by the time you have your grandchildren!" Wait; was that some kind of statement of intent?

"O-Of course not!" she said blushing furiously. "Double penalty, for embarrassing the Brigade chief!" I really should learn to keep my mouth shut sometimes.

"But I'm still sorry for all the pain I caused you." Said Haruhi in a repenting tone. "I promise I'll find a way I can make it up to you though, after all it's the Brigade chief's duty to keep her members happy!" said Haruhi while raising her hand in triumph. I couldn't help but smile at that. The Haruhi I knew and loved was back.

"Well I think there's a way you can pay me back." I put my hands on her shoulders and looked into her eyes for an eternity. Then for the second time that day I joined my lips to hers. I put her arms around her waist and pulled her towards me while she put her arms around my neck. I thought that this was the best moment of my life, and I wished that it would last forever….

And the next thing I knew I found myself on my bedroom floor, again. Yup you guessed it –Sigmund would have a field day with this wouldn't he? I put my hands to my lips just to convince myself that wasn't a dream. Sure enough, they were still warm. I was sure looking forward to school tomorrow. And at that point I realized something.

I was going to be Haruhi's boyfriend.

Yare Yare….

* * *

**Yeah...I know some more criticism is coming my way. :P I hope that the Haruhi and Kyon didn't appear a bit too OOC, but I really think that they'd have acted like this in such a situation. You can call it my Spidey Sense! Anyways, please drop in a review no matter how you thought of the chapter and the story as a whole as it's really important for me to get feedback. Up next is the epilouge which finishes this little story. I had a good time writing it and a BIG thank you to everyone who has accompanied me on this journey. I've gained confidence in writing fan fiction now and I will try another one in the near future. Well see you guys next time for the epilouge then, cheers!**


	7. Epilogue

**Well everyone, the epilogue is finally here. I really can't believe that I've written over 20,000 words. I could never imagine taking up something like this and actually completing it, but I couldnt have done it without the fantastic support you readers have given me throughout the whole journey. I can only hope that you guys liked reading this story as much as I loved writing it. One last Thank You to all the people who have reviewed and put this story on their alerts/favourites. I hope that you guys will like the ending and please please please review if you have any opinion on this story!**

**Disclaimer - ****I do not own the characters of the Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya in any way. Neither do I own the series (duh...)**

**The Desires Of Haruhi Suzumiya**

**

* * *

**

Today was a day that I was really looking forward to. I mean, what was not to like? The sky was clear, the birds were chirping, the weather was perfect and for once I actually felt energized in the morning.

Well all this was probably due to the fact that I was now God's boyfriend, but that's not really significant is it?

I think it was pretty clear to everyone that I had a spring in my step. My little sister even went as far as checking my temperature to see if I was ill or something. Ahh, this is something she would never understand would she? In fact I wasn't sure if even I understood this feeling, but whatever it was it felt pretty good. I was just hoping that Haruhi didn't think that what happened yesterday was just a dream. Confessing once was hard enough, not to mention extremely awkward. But I kept my hopes up, no use in being a pessimist right now.

I bulldozed past my breakfast and before I knew it I was walking up the hill. I must have been pretty early by my standards, because there were tons of other students walking beside me. I just hoped that I wasn't going to be spotted by a certain someone right in the morning…..

"Hey Kyon, what's up man?" said Taniguchi.

Oh darn…..

"You still on with Suzumiya or she's dumped you? You've already lasted the longest so why bother continuing, if you know what I mean." Said Taniguchi with a perverted grin. I was probably going to regret doing this, but I felt that his reaction would be priceless.

"Oh yeah, you see me and Haruhi are now dating." I said in an uninterested tone. Did I mention earlier that Taniguchi can be pretty slow sometimes? Well I had a demonstration of it here. After hearing my comment he proceeded to do nothing out of the ordinary for about 30 seconds after which he suddenly stopped while walking and turned to look at me with an incredulous look. As I said – priceless…

"Y-You mean you and Suzumiya are now…."

"Yup" I said while putting my hands in my pockets and trying to seem disinterested. Taniguchi though was unaffected. He finally seemed to realize the implications of what I said and grinned mischievously.

"Took you long enough! Wait till everyone hears about this!" he screamed while running into the distance. Wow, if I knew that it was this easy to get rid of him I would have done it ages ago. But then I realized that he would tell the whole school about this. I facepalmed. I really should stop being impulsive sometimes, although when you're with Haruhi Suzumiya this is nothing compared to what she does. Great, here I go thinking about that crazy girl again. I decided to get to school quickly and satisfy my teenage hormones.

I went inside the building and I could see that many of the guys were eyeing me in a weird manner while the girls just looked at me and giggled. I underestimated Taniguchi. I should make a mental note of not to make the same mistake twice in these matters.

I made my way up to class and slid open the door. My first sight went to the seat behind mine where Haruhi was sitting with her back turned away. Her chin was resting on her hand and she was looking on her window. Typical, just typical…

Then I noticed that she had a ponytail on. There goes my concentration out of the window. Wait….I had to be composed here. After all, I'm not one who just jumps into things head on. I decided to act cool and calm about everything.

"Yo" I said while throwing my bag onto the floor and talking my time to sit down on my chair. Even though Haruhi was turned away from me I could sense that she was annoyed that I was taking so much time to settle down, not that she was showing it or anything. Maybe I'm just observant. After some time I finally sat down, but I kept my gaze in front trying not to look back at Haruhi. This was war now, and I did not want to be the first one to give up. Then I realized that this was the stubborn Haruhi we were talking about here. Trying to out-maneuver her in this kind of competition was as useful as trying to teach a cat how to break dance. So I turned around.

"Hey what's wrong? Didn't sleep properly?" I asked while trying not to give myself away. Haruhi though didn't turn towards me.

"Yeah, I had a nightmare…." Said Haruhi. That statement would have worried me if it wasn't for the fact that she had a smirk on her beautiful face.

"Nightmare huh? I'm no Price Charming or anything but I don't think that my kisses are that bad!" I said in mock astonishment. Haruhi immediately blushed and tensed up. After what seemed like an eternity she finally loosened up and turned to look at me.

"So what happened wasn't a dream huh?" she said with a slight smile on her face. I looked at her and just nodded slightly. Somehow none of us really talked that much. But with Haruhi around silence is a rare thing and before long she had a twinkle in her eyes and that overzealous smile.

"If everything really happened, then how do you explain the fact that at the next moment I suddenly found myself on my bed? Did the same thing happen to you? We should investigate this, after all this is the S.O.S Brigade's duty!" said Haruhi. This really forced me to think now. How was I going to explain the fact that the reason we magically transported back to our beds was because of Haruhi herself. I'm sure I couldn't give her a stupid answer like "You passed out" or something like that; she's too sharp for that kind of stuff. How was I going to give her a reasonable enough answer without compromising the truth?

On the other hand wasn't this a perfect moment to reveal the truth to Haruhi? I could tell her the entire truth and hope that she would believe me. It would bring an end to all this nonsense regarding the Anti-S.O.S Brigade and it I hoped that if Haruhi came to know about all of this she could keep her powers in control. The safety of the Universe has been risked too many times if you ask me. I also felt extremely guilty holding back such a great secret from her. If you look at it I was the main obstacle between her and the supernatural. Was it right to deny her the one thing she wanted most? The very fact that the one thing she was searching for was right beside her all this time made me feel guilty. It just felt wrong keeping her away from her biggest desire, something she's been wanting for so long. If revealing the truth made Haruhi happy I would do it and worry about the consequences later.

"Haruhi, you're probably not going to believe me when I say this, but the reason we transported right back to our respective beds is because you have reality-warping powers. Everything in this world revolves around you Haruhi; you have the power to alter reality. In other words everything you wish for basically comes true. How else can you explain the fact that we were at school one moment and back home at the next?" I hoped that she would take me seriously, and I think that my words had a definite impact on her. She had a thoughtful expression on her face and she seemed to be going over what I just said.

"So, does this have anything to do with Mikuru-chan being a time-traveler, Koizumi being an esper and Yuki an alien?" she said in a dead serious tone. I think that she was finally beginning to accept it even though it must have sounded ridiculous to her. This was turning out to be better than expected.

"Yeah, you could say so."

"So basically what you're trying to tell me is that I am some kind of God and that these three were sent to observe me?" said Haruhi. Wow, she was spot on. This turned out much easier than how I thought it was going to be. I half-expected her to think that I was some time of madman, but it seems that the evidence was clear to her too.

"Yeah, absolutely correct. I didn't think that you would take the news so calmly though." I said in an attempt to gauge her reaction. She didn't say anything immediately though. Looks like she was finally accepting everything.

"Kyon, after what happened yesterday you know that I love you now, but I just have to say one small thing to you." She said in a low voice. I couldn't imagine what was going through her mind at this time. Heck, if anyone said anything like that to me I would probably think that they're mad. I just hoped that Haruhi trusted me enough to believe that I would help her in any way possible.

"What do you have to tell me Haruhi?" I said trying to help her out and erase whatever doubts she had. She looked up at me with a serious gaze and looked right into my eyes. Suddenly she shot up from her chair and towered over me.

"STOP PLAYING AROUND WITH ME!"

* * *

After that little incident I didn't have a chance to talk to Haruhi as lessons started. During lunch Haruhi shot up from her chair and dashed out of the classroom. Everyone else in the class were avoiding talking to me. Even Taniguchi and Kunikada decided to keep their distance. Some people looked at me with what I could make out were looks of pity. Great, now everyone thinks that Haruhi dumped me. I decided not to contribute to any more rumors and made my way outside class, but the hallways were no better. Everyone was staring at me as if I was some kind of specimen. After a while I finally became sick of it and decided to make me way up to the roof to get some fresh air and clear my thoughts. When I reached though, I wondered if it was a bad idea.

Koizumi was leaning against the wall of the roof, looking off into space. As soon as he noticed me though, he turned towards me and gave me one of his plastic smiles. What really disturbed me though was that his nose was bandaged he had a nasty bruise under his left eye. Needless to say this was really awkward. After not saying anything for a few moments I thought that it would be best if we just moved on from this incident.

"Well, I guess I owe you an apology for everything that's happened. But you do need to tell me what your role behind this was." I said while trying to be polite. Koizumi just smiled.

"Ahh yes, you must be confused about everything that has taken place. I think that I owe you an explanation. Let me begin by admitting that I lied to you during our last conversation. Although the fact that Suzumiya-san approached me and asked me to become involved in a relationship with her, she made it abundantly clear that this was going to be nothing but a false pretence. Also, the Organization never asked me to get closer to Miss Suzumiya. I only did that to steer you off course, so I do hope that you don't hold it against me." Said Koizumi. So that's all what it was about. The events of the last week or so were now finally clicking into place.

"So all of this was just a great big drama to get me jealous? I find it a little stupid if you ask me." I said. I mean, wasn't it a bit over the top?

"I get where you're coming from, but if you remember our last conversation you will recall I said that Suzumiya-san doesn't exactly follow orthodox methods. What I want to know though is that how did you make up with her after you left the Brigade?" said Koizumi. He was trying not to smirk but I could imagine what was going on in his mind.

"Well….I uh."

"No need to tell me anything you don't want to. Besides, I can probably guess what happened." Said Koizumi. This guy really needs to work on subtlety. But all things said and done I guess I need to apologize to him for my actions and how I basically managed to beat him up. I had no idea what his motives were.

"There's no need for that, I can completely understand what you were going through. Anyways, we at the Organization managed to achieve our goal, which was to stabilize Suzumiya-san by getting her closer to you." Said Koizumi. Wait; was this all a part of his plan? Oh well, it wasn't like I could do anything about it now. But there was one last thing that was bothering me though.

"So if you would excuse me I need to make my way back to class." Said Koizumi.

"Wait!"

Koizumi turned around and looked at me with a questioning look. This was something I had been meaning to ask for a long time since I found out about the whole thing.

"Koizumi, do you love Haruhi?" Koizumi froze in his tracks. His usual calm demeanor was replaced by one of agitation and conflict. He remained quiet for quite some time, but he finally managed to say something.

"I-I admit that I like being around Suzumiya-san. I am attracted to her infectious and headstrong personality and her ability to never give up on her hopes and dreams. But you need not be worried; I do not have any romantic attachment to her." Said Koizumi while making a half-hearted attempt to smile and going back inside the building. His behavior was suspicious enough but there was something about what just happened that worried me greatly.

For the first time ever I had seen Itsuki Koizumi sad.

* * *

Due to that conversation with Koizumi I got back to class only after the lesson started, which meant that I still didn't get a chance to talk to Haruhi. The lessons passed by relatively quickly and after the last class got over Haruhi shot up from her desk, took her bag and left without a word. I was slightly perturbed by this behavior but I decided not to worry about it too much. Everyone was still avoiding me out of pity and I was quite grateful for that. This last week had taken its toll on me, and I had a feeling that it was still not done.

I made my way to the clubroom in relative silence. I reached the door and opened it. As soon as I did that I felt a soft sensation crashing into my face head on.

"Kyon-kun! Thank God you're okay!" said Asahina-san while hugging me tightly, and after some time she let go of me, a huge grin on her pretty face. Oh Asahina-san, your cuteness and kindness is enough to end wars!

"For approximately 5 hours, 37 minutes and 48 seconds yesterday you and Suzumiya Haruhi were in an alternate plane which was linked to this current world by a narrow quantum molecular phenomenon which served as the medium for your transport back. However all conditions have been restored to normal." Said Nagato while looking up from her book. Well, that explains everything…..

"And….I must also add that there is some amount of relief from my side regarding your safe return as well." Well that was unexpected, but it felt good that she was worried about me. I did something that I wanted to do after so many occasions where she has been there for me. I went to her and hugged her. Surprisingly she didn't resist and even returned the favor.

"Your reaction is appreciated. Thank you for coming back." Said Nagato. I finally broke the hug and turned towards Koizumi who had the chessboard out. Guess things were going to be relatively normal now.

"Don't worry, I have already explained the whole situation to the two of them, and I believe that all of us now have a clear enough idea of the events that transpired during the course of the last week. I trust that there are no more outstanding problems?" said Koizumi while smiling – again. Now that he brought it up there was something that I had forgotten in all of this fiasco which I felt that I had to share with all of them.

"Well, there is something which I think I have to tell all of you. You'd better take seat everyone." I said. Everyone's attention immediately turned toward me.

"It's about Sasaki and the Anti-S.O.S Brigade." I told them about the meeting that took place in the café during the city wide search and the threat issued by them, including the consequences if they went through with their plan. I also told them about the conversation on the phone with that sneering bastard when I cut him off in the heat of the moment. Asahina-san started panicking and tried contacting her superiors. Nagato continued to look at me with a firm gaze, but somehow it seemed as if she was trying to inspire confidence in me, which had the desired effect. Koizumi adopted a thoughtful gaze and looked out of the window. After a few minutes of silence (excluding Asahina-san's cute panicking noises) Koizumi finally looked towards me.

"While I do admit that this is an unwanted and potentially dangerous development, I believe that there will be no short-term action taken by them. For such a threat to be carried out I assume that this conflict will start at the highest level our respective factions which could potentially lead to all out war." War? This was insane! There was no way that all of us were going to be dragged into all of this. I couldn't imagine people killing each other over Haruhi's powers. We were just high school students, all this was taking it too far!

"I did not mean it in that way, I was just assuming the worst case scenario. While this may turn out to be a huge problem going forward I suggest that you forget about this at the moment and just take things as they come by. I do believe that you have more pressing matters to deal with at the moment." Pressing matters, what does he mean by that?

"Hello everyone!" said Haruhi while bashing open the door. She had a huge grin on her face.

"We're having a Brigade meeting right now. Kyon, get out!" she said while pointing towards the door. Wait, why?

"You quit remember, now GET OUT!" This would have probably freaked me out if it were not for the fact that she was still smiling as if there was no tomorrow.

"B-but, I thought that….."

"What? Spit it out fast will you? I don't have all day you know!" she said while folding her arms and pouting.

"Umm, I want to rejoin?" I tried offering. Somehow I didn't like where this was going.

"Oh, you want to _rejoin_ do you now? Do you think this is some sort of chat room that you can join and leave as you please!"

"I'll do anything alright!" I said in a fit of desperation. As soon as I said that she grinned. Oh great, I just walked into her trap didn't I?

"Oh, you'll do _anything _huh? Well I do have something in mind…."

"Ok ok, I'll do it darn it!" I felt like such a moron right now, but this had to be done.

"Ok then, for extreme insubordination against the Brigade chief I order you to take me out on a dinner!" Wait….a dinner? You've got to be kidding me, all this drama for that? It wasn't much of a punishment was it? Heck if she just wanted me to take her out on a date she should have just said so! Well, this is Haruhi after all; I should have expected something like that. Maybe things were about to change in this Brigade. Maybe there were going to be some perks that come along with being the Brigade Chief's boyfriend. So where was I supposed to take her then, did she have any particular place in mind?

"Aragawa's!" said Haruhi with a huge grin on her face. Aragawa's? That was the most expensive restaurant in town!

"Exactly!" said Haruhi with a devilish grin. I groaned in defeat.

Maybe some things never change after all…...

* * *

**Well this brings this little story of mine to an end. It seemed a bit cliche, but that's just how I am I guess. I may write a sequel to this depending on my studies and all, but I'm not making any promises. Leaving that aside, a last thank you to all of you readers, you have been absolutely terrific! If you have an opinion on this story or how I can improve my writing, please drop in a review. Dont be a shadow reader! :P**

**Anyways, here's me - AlonsoMassa signing out. Lets hope that we meet again, sayonara!  
**


	8. Dining With God

**This is a oneshot which directly follows the storyline from the Desires Of Haruhi Suzumiya, my other fanfic. Therefore it is advised that you read that before reading this one.**

**Disclaimer - I do not own the characters of Haruhi Suzumiya, duh...**

**

* * *

**

I am not exactly a person who gets flustered easily, but looking at the mirror and seeing an image of me dressed up in a tuxedo which was quite frankly oversized and looked ridiculous on me - well I couldn't help but feel as if I was about to embarrass myself. I'm probably a bit vague here; I should explain how I found myself in this precarious situation.

By good fortune or bad, considering on how you look at it, I was now Haruhi Suzumiya's boyfriend. Now you would probably think why I would be so unhappy and grumpy about that, I mean she's certainly easy on the eye and we love each other, so you'd probably think I'm being paranoid. But I know better, because inside that beautiful exterior lies a devil so evil and unforgiving that I shudder thinking about it. Sometimes I really think that Haruhi is some kind of Devil Incarnate, but I digress. The fact of the matter is that as penalty for quitting the Brigade temporarily, I was supposed to take her out to Aragawa's, the most expensive restaurant in town. Now I don't think I am a measly person by any means, but Aragawa is a place where the richest people in Japan dine, so you really can't expect me to take her there and show her a good time. I mean it's not like I'm loaded with money or anything. Thus I tried doing the impossible. In other words, I tried changing Haruhi's mind :

"Umm Haruhi, you weren't really serious about that thing right?" I asked her tentatively.

"What thing?" said Haruhi while looking up from the computer. We were the only two in the clubroom at that time. Stop thinking what you're thinking you perverts, it's nothing like that!

"The whole dinner at Aragawa's thing, it was all just a joke right?" I said, hoping against hope that my prediction came out to be correct.

"Kyon, do I ever joke around?" asked Haruhi as she got up from her chair and looked at me with a stern gaze while she put her hands on her hips.

"Well, you do realize that it is _the_ most expensive restaurant in town right? At the rate at which I spend my money I probably won't be able to afford college!"

"Then you should have thought about that before leaving the Brigade!" said Haruhi while bringing her finger to my face. I guess that there was no way out then…..

"Is there any way you're going to change your mind?" I asked, almost pleadingly.

"Hmm, let me think about it," said Haruhi while adopting a thoughtful expression. Maybe she would just get some sense in her thick head for once…..

"NOPE! You're going to take me out to Aragawa's Kyon, and you'd better show me a good time! Otherwise it's the death penalty!"

* * *

With now seemingly no way out, I decided to turn to other sources of help. While Nagato is a great help most of the times, I didn't really think that she could offer much in this situation. It was probably best to keep Asahina-san out of this too. Thus with absolutely no option left I was forced to approach a man who I really didn't want to on this matter.

"Hey Koizumi, can I borrow some money?" I asked him, trying to keep my tone casual. I found him on the roof during break time at school. Koizumi surprisingly raised an eyebrow, but quickly replaced it with his trademark smile.

"Normally I would love to help you, but as far as financial matters are concerned I am afraid that I can offer you no assistance on the matter," said Koizumi.

"Oh come on! Your Organization must be loaded with money! I'm sure you guys can lend me a bit, considering it involves keeping Haruhi happy!"

"I must confess I was not aware of that. However before advancing the money, I must ask you the exact purpose of it," said Koizumi. His manner and style of talking reminded me of that of a tax official, which was never a good thing.

"Well, it's about taking Haruhi on that date to Aragawa's. I mean paying for all you guys in the café is one thing, but this…."

"Ahh, I wish I could help you, but as this is a personal matter between you and Suzumiya-san it's our policy not to intervene. After all, wasn't it you who made it clear that we were not to assist you in any way?" said Koizumi. The fact that he still had a smile on his face probably made matters worse.

"You damn bastard…" I muttered under my breath.

"Now now, I may not be able to help you with the money but I can help you choose what to wear and what to buy for Suzumiya-san. If what people say is correct I believe that I am quite good as far as all this is concerned," said Koizumi. And just like that I and Koizumi went shopping, _together._

_

* * *

_

I can't believe I got myself into this…

I was now in the changing room of one of the clothing stores, trying on a very expensive looking formal suit for the event. After about 30 minutes of 'inspecting' the store, Koizumi finally picked this one out. Our attendant seemed quite pleased. My wallet however was not compliant.

Anyways, I changed into it and looked at my reflection in the mirror. I'm not one to praise myself or anything, but I admitted that it looked quite good on me. It was time to get the expert's opinion. I stepped out of my cubicle.

"Ahh, you look quite handsome in that suit. I think it fits you perfectly!" said Koizumi.

"Yes, I must agree with the gentleman here. It looks extremely good on you," said the attendant, obviously trying to push the sale through.

"Well, its OK I guess. How much will that be?" I asked. I'm pretty sure that the attendant answered my question as I saw him moving his mouth, but I didn't hear what came out of it. That must have been due to the shock of how big the figure he quoted was.

"I'm afraid that my friend over here cannot purchase this as it is out of his current budget. Could you perhaps show us something more cost-effective?" said Koizumi, trying to repair the situation. The attendant frowned slightly.

"That would depend on how your budget is," said the attendant. I glared at Koizumi and took out my wallet and showed the attendant the money I had kept aside for the suit. I could almost sense the disappointment eminating from him.

"Well, for a budget such as yours I recommend that you rent a suit instead of buying one. We have the rentals over there," he said while pointing towards the corner of the store. He also had a sudden urge to remove the expensive suit I was wearing as fast as possible. I had to oblige.

Koizumi and I then proceeded to walk up to the rentals, where there were a wide variety of choices based on price.

"Our earlier attempt did not turn out very well, but I'm sure that we'll manage to find something good that comes within your budget," said Koizumi, trying to lift my spirits.

"I certainly hope so," I said half-heartedly.

Turns out that I could afford only the cheapest tuxedo in the store. Yare Yare….

* * *

"Well now that we are done with the tuxedo, I suggest that we move on to the gifts," said Koizumi. GIFTS? Was he serious?

"Yes, I assume that Suzumiya-san like any other girl would like it if she receives some gift or token of appreciation," said Koizumi. That's where you're wrong, you are assuming that Haruhi is like any other girl which is like saying that the Sun revolves around the Earth. What do you have in mind anyways?

"I was thinking something along the lines of flowers," said Koizumi, still smiling.

Wait…..did he just say FLOWERS!

"Trust me, I think Suzumiya-san will like them." And so he convinced me to go the florist and buy a bunch of red roses. I couldn't believe I was going to give them to Haruhi, she'd probably just throw them away without giving them a second glance. But I decided to humor Koizumi.

We finally finished with our shopping, and I decided to thank Koizumi for his help, no matter how minuscule and insignificant it was.

"No need to thank me. I am doing merely what I can," said Koizumi. Yeah right…..

* * *

And this is how I find myself in the bathroom clad in an ill-fitting tuxedo looking like an absolute idiot. I had half a mind to skip the dinner and bear Haruhi's wrath.

"Kyon, come out already! You're late for your date with Haru-chan!" shouted my sister. Why is it that my own family members want to embarrass me I shall never know. I stepped out of the door. My sister proceeded to look at me for a full 30 seconds before bursting out into uncontrollable laughter. I decided to ignore her and took the bunch of flowers and hopped onto my bike.

Yes, I was riding on my bike wearing a tuxedo. I must have looked like an absolute idiot because people were looking at me and pointing towards me. However I was oblivious to all of this, I had far more pressing matters on my hands. Haruhi had given me directions to her house, and considering it was my first time there I felt pretty nervous. The location itself was in a posh area of the city. Haruhi was probably extremely rich, and that just made me feel like more of an idiot in my stupid cheap tuxedo. This was going to be bad…

I steered my bicycle through the various streets and finally landed up in the locality specified by her. It seemed that my guess was correct, the bungalows around here seemed pretty big and expensive. Some people, whom I assumed to be the residents of this area looked at me with a disapproving glance. Gee, thanks for making me feel worse, I appreciate it. After some scrambling I finally managed to locate Haruhi's house.

It was actually pretty ordinary. Well, ordinary in comparison to the other houses around here. I always expected Haruhi's house to be weird, some alien attracting hub or something, but it seems that she thought of keeping her house relatively normal. It was still a huge house though, easily dwarfing mine. That just added to my apprehension as I stepped down from my bike, took the flowers and went towards her front door. I took a deep breath and called the bell.

At that point I realized that there was a chance that her parents could open the door and in case that happened I had absolutely no idea how to deal with the situation. I had no idea of how Haruhi's parents were, and I was really keen not to make a bad first impression. But my fears were soon put to rest as the door opened with a bang.

"WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU? You kept the Brigade Chief waiting for 10 whole minutes, PENALTY!" screamed Haruhi. I would have come up with some type of witty and sarcastic comeback but I just stood there with my mouth hung open, gaping like an idiot. Haruhi looked every bit of the goddess she was. She was dressed in a pink evening strapless gown which complemented her curves perfectly. It went down to her ankles, and there was a long opening throughout the leg on one side. The high heels she was wearing added to her look. She had her hair tied up in a bun and carried a small formal bag.

In other words, she looked simply ravishing.

"Earth to Kyon, are you even listening? Aargh, you're so useless!" said Haruhi while putting her hands on her hips. At that point I realized that I was staring at her for ages. I must have looked pretty stupid at that point.

"Err, umm these are some flowers for you!" I said quickly while presenting them in front of her. I didn't get a proper look at Haruhi's face but I could have sworn that I saw a blush. But it probably must have been my imagination, because the very next minute she snatched the flowers out of my hand and looked at me.

"BORING! Seriously Kyon, of all things you had to go and get me flowers, something that'll just wilt and die in a few days?" said Haruhi while chucking the flowers inside her house on what I assume was the couch. But before I could get a better look at her house she grabbed my hand and yanked me away.

"We're already late Kyon, I'm not going to waste any more time! Now where is the limo?" she demanded. Limo, you must be kidding me! I hardly have enough money to scrape through a few meals at Aragawa's and she expects me to rent a limo? Well I'm sorry to burst your bubble, but a cycle it is.

"A CYCLE? Kyon, do you expect me to go to Aragawa's on a cycle? What in the world is wrong with you?" Haruhi said. Well it's not like you have to manage the expenses or anything. If it bothers you so much we should just go walking, it's not that far anyways.

"Let's go then!" said Haruhi while marching forward. I should really learn to keep my big mouth shut sometimes…..

We were walking side by side with me dragging my cycle along, primarily due to the fact that Haruhi couldn't exactly run in these high heels of hers which suited me just fine. On the other hand, I was really nervous. It was my first time walking side by side with a girl under the moonlight, so you couldn't really blame me for feeling a bit awkward.

"What's wrong with you Kyon, you seem a bit uptight to me," said Haruhi. Damn she's sharp!

"Umm it's nothing, really!" I said in an attempt to bury the topic. Haruhi though must have looked through my pathetic acting as she smirked.

"You're not nervous are you? Wait let me guess, is this your first ever date!" asked Haruhi in a mocking tone. This was great, just great…..

"Yeah ok fine, it is, and it's something I'm not exactly proud about. It's not like I have your experience, considering that you've gone out with virtually every guy who's asked you out!" As soon as I said this Haruhi seemed a bit hurt and she withdrew from me. Needless to say I was perturbed by this, but before I could say anything…

"T-That was different ok?" said Haruhi in a soft voice while looking away from me. "Those guys were idiots, I made a mistake even considering going out with them. You're…you're different. You mean far more to me than any of them did." I was surprised by her reaction, I didn't expect such a small comment to have such an emotional impact on her. I put my hands on her shoulders and looked at her.

"Hey, I'm sorry ok? I didn't mean anything like that. Now let's leave that aside and have a great time!" I said attempting to bolster her spirits. It had the desired effect, as she brightened up, held my arm and started sprinting in full speed.

I said that Haruhi couldn't run in high heels right? Guess I was wrong….

We finally made our way to Aragawa's, where we were led to a table for two which was located in the far corner of the restaurant. The restaurant itself was fancy-looking and beautifully decorated, with ornate decorations and an imposing yet hospitable aura to it. There were huge drapes that hung on either side of the walls, and the place was pretty packed with various couples. And it looked as if it was a candle-light dinner occasion. Haruhi though seemed unperturbed and called for the menu as soon as we were seated.

"Don't worry Kyon, I usually don't have much for dinner," said Haruhi while tapping her foot, waiting for the menu. That's pretty hard to believe considering how she eats at the café when I'm forced to pay for everybody. I just hoped that tonight would be different.

I was startled when the menu was brought though, as the prices were a great deal higher than I had anticipated. Haruhi though didn't seem to notice anything as she continued to through the menu deciding on what to eat. As far as I was concerned, one look at the menu convinced me that I was not going to have anything more than a mutton chop. At that time Haruhi said something that I was dreading for so long.

"I'm not going to have much, maybe just some salmon if they have it," said Haruhi with a straight face. Well, it was early in the year for salmon and it was not on the menu, but I asked the waiter if there was any. Yes, a beautiful salmon had just come in, it was the first they had had. With a heavy heart I ordered it for Haruhi, it wasn't as if I had a choice in the matter anyways. The waiter asked her if she would have something while it was being cooked. "No", she answered, "I never eat more than one thing, unless you had a little caviar. I never mind caviar."

My heart sank a little. I knew I could not afford caviar, but I didn't have the guts to tell her that. Reluctantly I told the waiter to bring caviar. As for myself, I only ordered the mutton chop I had decided on.

"I think you're stupid to eat meat Kyon," she said. "I don't know how you can expect to sleep well after eating heavy things like chops. I don't believe in overloading my stomach." Yeah Haruhi, that's just great. On one hand you say that you won't eat that much and on the other you blame me for ordering one measly chop. Hypocrisy in its true form….

She ate the caviar and she ate the salmon without a care in the world, but I wondered what the bill would come to. When my mutton chop arrived she took me quite seriously to task.

"Kyon, you shouldn't really eat such a heavy lunch! I'm sure it's a mistake. Why don't you follow my example and just eat one thing? I'm sure you'd feel far better if you follow my advice!"

"I _am _only going to eat one thing," I said as the waiter came again with the menu.

She waved him aside with an airy gesture.

"No, no, I never eat anything for dinner. Just a bite, I never want more than that, and I eat that more as an excuse for conversation than anything else. I couldn't possibly eat anything more—unless they had some of those giant asparagus!" said Haruhi while grinning broadly.

My heart sank. I had seen them in the shops and I knew that they were damn expensive. My mouth had often watered at the sight of them.

"Madam wants to know if you have any of those giant asparagus," I asked the waiter.

I tried with all my might to will him to say no. A happy smile spread over his broad, priest-like face, and he assured me that they had some so large, so splendid, so tender, that it was a marvel.

"I'm not in the least hungry," Haruhi sighed, "But if you insist I don't mind having some asparagus." Damn you Haruhi, stop putting words into my mouth! I never insisted that, never!

Unfortunately I had no other choice but to follow her wishes. After all, she was the resident goddess around here…..

"Aren't you going to have any?" asked Haruhi in an innocent tone. What the hell was she playing at here?

"No, I never eat asparagus." I replied bluntly.

"I know there are people who don't like them. The fact is, you ruin your appetite by all the meat you eat," said Haruhi. I'm pretty sure that it's not because of the meat that I've lost my appetite; my moaning wallet more than guarantees that.

We waited for the asparagus to be cooked. Panic seized me. It was not a question now how much money I should have left after this dinner, but whether I had enough to pay the bill. It would be disastrous to find myself short on money and try to borrow from Haruhi. I could not bring myself to do that, it was a matter of male pride over here. I knew exactly how much I had and if the bill came to more I made up my mind that I would put my hand in my pocket and with a dramatic cry stand up and say it had been picked. Of course it would be awkward if she too did not have enough money to pay the bill. Then the only thing would be to leave my watch and say I would come back and pay later. How do I manage to get myself into these types of situations…..?

The asparagus appeared. They were enormous, succulent and appetising. The smell of the melted butter tickled my nostrils as the nostrils of Jehovah were tickled by the burned offerings of the virtuous Semites. I watched the abandoned woman thrust them down her throat in large voluptuous mouthfuls, without even sparing a thought for my wallet. We made some light conversation regarding the upcoming Brigade activities, but my mind really wasn't on it. At last though she finished her meal.

"Coffee?" I asked sarcastically.

"Yes, just an ice-cream and coffee," she answered. Damn it Haruhi, you should identify sarcasm! I was past caring now though, so I ordered coffee for myself and an ice-cream and coffee for her.

"You know, there's one thing I thoroughly believe in", she said, as she ate the ice-cream. "One should always get up from a meal feeling one could eat a little more." WHAT!

"Are you still hungry?" I asked faintly. This was turning into an absolute nightmare. Did she think that I was loaded with money or something?

"Oh, no, I'm not hungry, you see, I don't eat a heavy dinner. I have a cup of coffee and maybe some snacks, but I never eat more than one thing for dinner. I was speaking for you." This girl has officially lost her sanity, whatever of it she had left that is…..

"Oh, I see" I answered absent-mindedly

Then a terrible thing happened. While we were waiting for the coffee, the head waiter, with an ingratiating smile on his false face, came up to us bearing a large basket full of huge peaches. They had the blush of an innocent girl; they had the rich tone of an Italian landscape. But surely peaches were not in season then? God knew what they cost. I knew too—a little later, for Haruhi, going on with her conversation, absentmindedly took one.

"You see, you've filled your stomach with a lot of meat"—my one miserable little chop—"and you can't eat any more. But I've just had a snack and I shall enjoy a peach." Has she gone bonkers? I honestly think that somewhere someplace God really hates me.

But then I remembered that Haruhi _was_ God. Great, my own girlfriend hates me, fantastic. She finally finished her meal, and needless to say I was in a complete state of panic. I was absolutely sure that I didn't have enough money to cover even half of the bill, and I'm sure Haruhi didn't have any money too. Putting it simply, we were screwed.

"I'll just be back!" said Haruhi while getting up and going towards the washroom. Great, now she was abandoning me at such a crucial time. Typical Haruhi behaviour. I contemplated calling up my parents and explaining the whole situation to them, but if they heard about how much I spent they would probably never give me money again. Just when I thought of how to get myself out of this mess however, I saw that Haruhi had collided with one of the waiters, which resulted in hot pasta dropping all over her.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? CAN'T YOU LOOK WHERE YOU'RE GOING?" screamed Haruhi on the top of her voice. Oh rapture, oh joy, she wasn't content with throwing my money away so now she wants to embarrass me in front of the whole restaurant. I facepalmed.

"I'm sorry Madam, I truly am!" said the waiter while apologizing profusely.

"Sorry isn't going to solve anything, get me the manager!" demanded Haruhi. This was getting a little out of hand now….

"I'm sorry Madam, but the manager isn't here right now. We'll find a way to make it up to you," said the head waiter, trying to come to his colleague's rescue.

"Sorry isn't going to solve anything! If you idiots can't even get the manager to deal with such a serious matter than you clearly don't know how to respect a customer! Kyon, let's go somewhere else where we're treated with proper respect!" she said while dragging me out of the restaurant by my arm while everyone looked on. Way to go Haruhi, you managed to make yourself the centre of attention again.

She dragged me out of the restaurant rather quickly and we made our way to where my bike was kept. Before I could say anything she forced me to get on it before following suit and sitting behind me.

"Pedal as you've never pedalled before, and let's get out of here fast!" whispered Haruhi.

"Wha-?" Before I could finish my question I saw two waiters running out of Aragawa's coming towards us at full speed.

"NOW!" shouted Haruhi while prodding me in the ribs. That was enough to jolt me into action and I started cycling as fast as I possibly could. As the two guys tried following is I thought about why they were doing so in the first place.

Wait….we didn't exactly pay for our meal did we?

"Exactly!" said Haruhi with a smirk while she stood up on the cycle using my shoulders as support. We must have looked pretty ridiculous right now, me in a tuxedo and she in her evening gown, running away from two waiters on a bicycle. Those 2 guys tried their best to follow us, but it was pretty easy to lose them as Haruhi told me what directions to go and what turns to take. It was her locality after all….

After following Haruhi's directions and making sure that the guys from Aragawa's didn't follow us on the way back, we finally made our way towards Haruhi's house. We got off the bicycle and I looked towards Haruhi with a questioning gaze.

"Did you actually _plan_ all of this beforehand?" I asked Haruhi.

"Yup! I knew that the manager was not going to be at the restaurant so I planned the whole thing out. So I decided that I'd deliberately crash into one of the waiters and pretend that it was that guy's fault. Wasn't it cool!" Cool? That was the most idiotic and stupidest thing I have ever witnessed in my life! That is nothing short of stealing!

"Oh come on Kyon, don't be such a party pooper. Admit it, you had fun too didn't you?" asked Haruhi with a wide grin. As much as I hate admitting it though, I guess I did have fun. This is why I liked being with Haruhi, the unpredictably and sheer excitement that comes with being with her is second to none. But wasn't this taking it a bit too far?

"Well Kyon, maybe this will change your mind," said Haruhi while putting her arms around my neck and dragging me closer towards her. I felt myself leaning towards her and coming closer and closer to making contact with her. My muscles tensed up and sweat was pouring down my brow. I could smell the scent of her body from so close, and I prepared myself to lean in and close the remaining gap between us…..

Only to find that my lips made contact with thin air and I nearly stumbled down towards the ground. Haruhi had pulled herself away from me in a flash and she had her million-watt smile.

"Maybe next time Kyon!" she said with a wink, and turned away towards her house, closing the door behind her.

….I can't believe that just happened. Haruhi made me look like an absolute idiot there, why the hell did she do that? It was at times like this that I thought that was all of this really worth it? Was Haruhi really that special a person that I had to be her slave and listen to her every order only to be treated like a toy? Sometimes I really think about a question Taniguchi asked me, that why do I put up with her when I have the option of just walking away? What is it that compels me to stay by her side when all she does is ridicule me and mock me? Was all of this really worth the pain?

Just when I was debating with myself I saw Haruhi through her window. She didn't seem to notice me though, and I made sure that I was out of her line of sight. She had changed into her pyjamas and looked as if she just came out of a shower. She went towards the couch and picked up what seemed like the red roses that I had given her, and she took in their fragrance while hugging them. She then took an expensive looking vase from the dining table, filled water in them and put my flowers in them, holding them for one last time before setting it down at the dining table again. She then turned off the lights and headed up towards what I assumed was her room upstairs.

To say that I was surprised at what just happened would be a gross understatement. I decided to think about it later as I collected my cycle and made my way home.

As I cycled through the roads illuminated by the dim streetlights I had a huge number of questions in my mind. But I didn't really think about all of that, because at that time I was pretty sure of one thing – answering Taniguchi's question the next time I meet him.

Yes, it is worth it.

* * *

**Hey guys, I'm back and I've tried writing some Haruhi/Kyon fluff for the first time, so forgive me if it isnt upto the expected standard. The dinner scene has been taken from 'The Luncheon' by William Somerset Maugham. So, here's me signing off until next time, please read and review!**


	9. The Final Stand Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, it's been a long time since I completed Desires. I've been busy with a few things here and there and haven't got any time to acutally pen something down. But since I've finished my exams I hope that I'll have time to write some new stuff now. Hope you enjoy this one. It's a direct sequel, so let's hope you guys remember what happened earlier!  
**

**THE FINAL STAND - CHAPTER 1**

**LINES ARE NEVER STRAIGHTFORWARD**

**"Men talk of killing time, while time quietly kills them." - Dion Boucicault  
**

* * *

Sleep is an essential part of life, and is an extremely important component for those who want to lead a healthy life. It's a known fact that adequate sleep helps a person increase his stamina, makes him sharper and gives him a distinct edge over others.

Now I just needed someone to explain that to my little sister.

It wasn't surprising that at precisely 7:00 this morning I felt a huge weight descending on my back with a resounding and definite thud, but that still didn't dull the pain. My sister though, oblivious to the trials and tribulations that a teenage boy must go through, jumped on my back with a carefree attitude often associated with drug addicts and Haruhi Suzumiya.

Speaking of Haruhi Suzumiya, that girl was now a certified maniac. If it wasn't enough that I had to be a part of the SOS Brigade and do absolutely every menial job known to man, she now expected every member of the brigade to achieve outstanding academic results and garner some much needed positive publicity for us. Now this was a relatively easy task for the other three members – Koizumi, Yuki and Asahina-san for obvious reasons. The only mere mortal in the group A.K.A me, was having a nightmare. In order to help me attain a 'respectable level' Haruhi forcefully took up the task of tutoring me.

And let me tell you this – Hitler would have been far more lenient than she was.

Unfortunately I had no other choice than to stay up late and study, which made the early morning wake up routine all the more painful. But civil law does not allow brothers to cause irreversible physical or psychological damage to their siblings, so I could do nothing more than groan, get myself off my comfortable, heavenly bed and prepare for another day of Haruhi's bossing around.

I got ready at lightning fast speed and before I knew it I was making the great journey up the unconquerable hill that had claimed the life of many a brave warrior. My task however was to be made a lot harder as I saw Taniguchi behind me, rampaging up with an enthusiasm fuelled by a desire to see high school girls in skirts early in the morning.

"Well hello there Kyon, how are you doing today. I hear that Suzumiya's been giving you 'private tuitions' if you know what I mean!" said Taniguchi while punching my shoulder. I pitied him, having the mental age of a 3 year old must be pretty hard.

"It's nothing like that. You know better than anyone that Haruhi isn't into that kind of stuff." If I knew one thing, it was how to handle Taniguchi. For all his ego and womanizing skills, the fact that Haruhi dumped him after a measly 5 minutes gave me the upper hand.

"How many times have I told you not to bring that up? This has nothing to do with it!" said Taniguchi, clearly taking a hit.

"Ahh whatever, so how are things going? Anything interesting?"

"Hmm, now that you mention it Kunidida has this sudden liking for Star Wars. Says that it gives him a kick. He wants to know whether you could make it to an exhibition this coming Sunday" said Taniguchi.

"I wish I could, but Haruhi probably won't let me neglect Brigade duties" I said with a sigh.

"Isn't it blatantly obvious that she wants to spend time with you? Well, it's your stupid life anyway. Ask me why I'm going to that exhibition!" said Taniguchi with a gleam in his eye. It's because of moments like these that it surprises me that he hasn't raped someone yet.

"Oh forget it, I know you won't ask. You know Princess Leia right? Imagine high school girls cosplaying as her – that is so damn hot!" I seriously think that someone should open a dictionary and show him the word pedophile.

"Oh well then, have fun. I'm glad that Kunikida has someone to go with"

"Heck yeah, I'm going to have a very very good time. Catch you later then!" said Taniguchi before running ahead of me. That talk with him wasn't all that bad, because I realized that I had nearly reached school. Nothing like a good old idiot to distract you when you're bored.

I walked up to the class and took a deep breath. I revised whatever I learnt about Chemical Bonding last night in my mind. Now one would probably ask why I would do something as studious as that. The simple answer to that is –

"KYON! Did you study the portion I told you to yesterday?" said Haruhi with a commanding and overpowering voice.

"Yes Herr Hitler, your wish is my command" I said and proceeded to dump my bag beside my desk and sat down with the kind of satisfaction one gains after crossing the Sahara desert.

"Yes, very funny Kyon. But all that wit won't count for anything unless you answer 3 simple questions" said Haruhi while smirking incredulously. Moments like these confound me. No one could be so cute and dangerous at the same time. Guess Haruhi's one of a kind.

Oh wait…..I think guess is the wrong word to use. 'Definitely positively sure' is more like it.

"What are you daydreaming about? Snap out of it and prepare for your baptism of fire!" This would be fun.

For her that is.

"First question contestant!" said Haruhi while trying to mimic the 'Who Wants to Be a Millionaire' tune and comprehensively failing at it. "What happens to the potential energy of a system of particles when they're brought close to each other?"

Now this question was pretty simple and I would have answered it with relative ease if it wasn't for the miniscule distraction of Haruhi sticking her face in front of mine and glaring at me with an intensity of a wounded tiger. I vouch for the fact that there would be no talkshows if all hosts were like her.

"Umm…it decreases?" I said tentatively. Big mistake. That was Haruhi's cue.

"'UMM'? Do you doubt your answer Kyon? Do you think that you'll be able to do anything in life if you doubt your own judgement? You should always be definite about your decisions!" said Haruhi while striking a pose. I merely facepalmed.

"Oh ok, I'm sure that it decreases" I said with an annoyed tone. I had listened to way too many of these speeches over the past few weeks.

"Correct answer. You win 10 Brigade points!" said Haruhi. Wow, a mammoth 10 points. Koizumi must be shaking in his boots. After all, I'm only 450,496 points behind him.

And yes, I was bored enough to calculate something like that.

"Next question contestant – Why is the election gain enthalpy of Fluorine lesser than that of Chlorine?" said Haruhi. She looked pretty confident that I wouldn't be able to answer this.

Time to burst her bubble.

"Because it has an extremely small ionic radius" I said with a bit of pride. It felt good getting one over her once in a while.

"Hmm, impressive. But I'm sure that you won't be able to answer this next one!" said Haruhi, with a devilish smirk. It's true when they say that Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.

"What is the shape of Phosphorous Pentachloride?"

"Oh geez Haruhi, I don't know. This is way too hard."

"Oh, you give up? Well then, nothing can stop you from bearing the full wrath of my penalty!" she said while pointing a finger at my face. "Get ready to -

"Trigonal Biplanar"

"Eh?" said Haruhi while stopping mid-sentence. I wish I could click a picture, because I would treasure this memory forever.

"The shape of the molecule is trigonal biplanar."

"B-but you said that you didn't know!" said Haruhi with a flustered look. Ah, how does it feel being given a dose of your own medicine once in a while, huh Haruhi.

"Sarcasm Haruhi, sarcasm. Google it."

"Bah, this session is at an end!" said Haruhi while smacking the desk with her fist. It looked like I'd survived for yet another day. Yay me….

Okabe-sensei came into the class and began teaching us about the Work-Energy Theorem. Now while Haruhi's tutoring enabled me to actually understand what he was talking about, that didn't necessarily mean that I had inculcated any interest in listening to him and paying attention. To top it off when I sneaked a glance behind, I found that Haruhi was snoring away. Heck, if Haruhi could do it so could I.

And that is how the day passed by. Before I knew it classes were over and it was time to report to the 'Master of Mere Mortals' A.K.A our 'Beloved Brigade Chief'. I looked around the class and was surprised not to see her anywhere. I said my goodbyes to Kunikida and Taniguchi and proceeded to walk towards the clubroom with a monotony acquired by repetitive execution. Just when I thought that there nothing out the ordinary that would occur, there was an unexpected surprise.

Asahina-san stood in front of me in the corridor, and had an urgent look in her eyes.

"Kyon-kun, could you please come with me to the clubroom? It's something important" she said with a blush. Now I'm not exactly a guy with a vivid imagination, but when an extremely cute girl meets you unexpectedly in the corridor and tells you with a faint blush that she wants to discuss something 'important', you can't help but let your imagination run wild which probably led to my particularly over-enthusiastic affirmative response to her question.

"Then follow me" she said with an emphatic undertone. I admit that this took me by surprise, but my carefree attitude at the time meant that I didn't pay much attention. We walked side by side in silence until we reached the clubroom, and that walk was certainly awkward for obvious reasons. Male hormones aren't known to be compromising.

"W-we've reached Kyon-kun" said Asahina-san a little tentatively. The fact that she was so nervous had an effect on me as well, but I tried to keep my cool and imagine what the situation would be in a few minutes.

* * *

"K-Kyon kun, I have to tell you something"

"Yes my dear Mikuru, what is it?"

"I-I'm madly in love with you, and have been for a long time. Will you run away with me and spend the rest of your life by my side?"

"Yes my darling, that is exactly what we shall do."

"Oh Kyon!"

"Oh Mikuru"

*Deep, erotic and invigorating kiss*

* * *

Whatever fledging hopes I had for something like that to happen evaporated instantly when Asahina-san opened the clubroom door and I saw Koizumi and Yuki sitting around the table, with worried looks on their faces.

My overzealous male hormones were pretty disappointed, but the overbearing weight of the situation was more important right now. I took my usual seat beside Koizumi while Asahina-san took a seat beside Yuki.

"I trust that this little meeting wasn't convened for deciding how to keep Haruhi occupied this week, because quite frankly I think this atmosphere is a bit too depressing to talk about entertainment."

"Well, I wish it was something like that. It's the least of our concerns right now" said Koizumi with his annoying smile. Now how was I supposed to take things seriously if he kept smiling like he won the lottery.

"A discrepancy in the time-space continuum has originated which threatens to destabilize the existence of secondary and quite possibly the primary time planes" said Yuki in a mechanical tone.

"Uhh Yuki..the only word I understood in that sentence was 'originated'"

"What Nagato-san is saying is that there has been some disturbance in the future which could impact the present" said Asahina-san in a strained voice. It looked like she'd been under tremendous pressure recently.

"You could think of it as a computer virus which has infected a particular file, and then begins to spread throughout the entire system" said Koizumi. A disturbance in the future? It sounded to unrealistic to believe.

"Hypothetically if I were to believe what you're saying, how could something happening at another time affect us?"

"Ahh, it seems that you are not well-versed in the concept of time-travel. I guess that we must explain the concept for you to grasp the seriousness of the situation" said Koizumi. Great, first Haruhi and now Koizumi. The entire Brigade was out to lecture me.

"Contrary to what most organic lifeforms believe, time does not exist as a singular entity and nor is it confined to a particular trajectory. Rather it exists as a collection of dependent variables coexisting in a definite manner" said Yuki.

"What Nagato-san is saying is that there are different time planes. There are tertiary time planes, secondary time planes and the primary time plane" said Asahina-san. So wait, there is more than one time plane?

"Well yes. You could think of it as a pyramid. The tertiary time planes make up the bottom, the secondary ones constitute the middle and the primary one stays at the top. When people say that they 'go back in time' what they do is essentially utilize the energy of a tertiary or secondary time plane for a temporary duration, and move back and forth through the primary time plane" said Koizumi. Wow, I had no idea that time travel was this complicated. I, as many other normal people thought that time just used to follow a straight line and one could go back and forth.

"But that doesn't mean that one can go only in the past and in the future. There are secondary and tertiary time planes that are parallel to the primary one. You could say that they're a mirror image of the primary. For a person to move back in time or to go in the future, they use the TPDD to destroy one of the tertiary or secondary time planes to generate the necessary energy" said Asahina-san. This was a lot of information to digest, and I was already beginning to get confused. But why were they telling me this?

"Remember that disturbance we were telling you about? The thing is that this attack, if you could call it so, aims at destroying the secondary time planes which could potentially destabilize the primary one. The one thing that is in our favor is that this attack was from the future, so it will take time for us to feel the repercussions. But if we don't do anything soon then no one can say what will happen" said Koizumi gravely. This was certainly unlike anything else that we had ever experienced.

"So, do you know why this disturbance occurred?"

"We have reason to believe that current fluctuations in Haruhi Suzumiya's behavior could have generated an energy dissipation that affected the time-space continuum, but this is only a theory" said Yuki. Haruhi did this? She had caused plenty of trouble in the past, but her recent behavior didn't suggest that she was melancholic.

"Well, us espers do have a theory as to why Suzumiya-san may be depressed" said Koizumi. I expected a bunch of technical jargon to come out of that smiling mouth of his. I expected some crazy God-like theory from him, but there was no way I expected what he actually did say.

"It's that time for the month for her" said Koizumi.

You have GOT to be kidding me.

"I-It's only a theory though Kyon-kun" said Asahina-san in a timid and shy voice. Oh Asahina-san, your mesmerizing cuteness knows no bounds. Koizumi was an absolute idiot to bring something like that up in front of a woman.

"At this point we have to keep all possibilities open" said Koizumi. I was pretty sure that he had lost his mind, but one thing that I wasn't sure of was that what could we do?

"At the moment we are incapable of doing everything. We can exert any sort of influence on the situation only when the discrepancy is closer to our part of the primary time plane" said Yuki. Oh great, now there's a new worry on our heads and this time we can't even do anything about it. Trust Haruhi to put us into situations like that. But I had just one more concern.

"You said that the TPDD generates energy by destroying secondary or tertiary time planes. What exactly happens to the people on that plane?" My question seemed to bother everyone. Asahina-san shifted awkwardly in her seat while Yuki adjusted her glasses. Even Koizumi seemed a bit flustered.

"You see…they are destroyed along with the time plane" said Koizumi hesitantly. I couldn't believe this. They actually killed people just to carry out time travel?

"You can't call it killing people Kyon-kun" said Asahina-san. "As I'd mentioned earlier, the secondary and tertiary time planes are just a reflection of the primary ones, so they're not real people." Oh Asahina-san, I want to believe you. I really do. But if you look so unconvinced yourself then it doesn't exactly help matters.

"Unfortunately no other method of time travel has been discovered as yet, so we must make do with what we can" said Koizumi. "And while we're at the subject of time travel, let me warn you about something. Although it has never happened, a person from the primary time plane could find himself in a secondary time plane if things go wrong. If you ever find yourself in a situation like that – you are in extreme danger." That's very reassuring Koizumi, very reassuring.

"You've had a long day Kyon-kun. You should go home and digest all the information we've given you today" said Asahina-san.

"I agree" said Yuki.

"That is my opinion as well. We felt that we needed to tell you this because the repercussions of the disturbance could emerge soon, and you needed to be prepared" said Koizumi. As soon as he finished saying this Haruhi burst into the clubroom with vigor akin to Kirino's when the latter had a new H-game to play.

"Stupid cleaning duties ruined the whole day!" she said with an annoyed grumble. "Well, we can't do anything productive today, so you're all dismissed. We'll meet tomorrow" said Haruhi before going out again and banging the door behind her. Thank heavens, I don't think I would have been able to survive a Brigade session with this information overload.

All four of us took our belongings and stepped out of the clubroom. When we reached the school gate I bid adieu to the rest of them and proceeded to head towards home. I arrived, skipped dinner and went straight to bed. But before I entered dreamland I thought about what transpired today. I could be sure of only one thing.

The days ahead were going to be very hectic. Yare Yare….

* * *

**Well, there it is. I hope that you had a good time reading it and if you have any opinions feel free to leave a review. Until then, have a good day. - AlonsoMassa  
**


	10. The Final Stand Chapter 2

******THE FINAL STAND - CHAPTER 2**

**THE CALM BEFORE THE STORM**

**"The past always looks better than it was; it's only pleasant because it isn't here." - Finley P. Dunne.**

* * *

Darkness, a dark void of nothingness enveloped me. I desperately tried to reach out to grab or touch something familiar, but nothing came in my grasp. I attempted to move around, trying to get a sense of where I was, but was unable to do so. I could not move, could not feel anything. It was as if I was trapped in a space devoid of anything and everything. I felt as if I was drifting along aimlessly, in a vast never-ending expanse. I tried shouting out, hoping to hear another human voice and dispel this feeling of loneliness, but my voice merely drifted off, reverberating eerily. Fear and panic overcame me, but I could do absolutely nothing about it. Even my body stopped responding, and I was in a state of suspended animation. I tried to piece together my thoughts and memories, but nothing came to mind. All I knew is that there was no escape, none at all.

"How long I have waited for this moment" said a shrill voice echoing though the darkness, a stark contrast to the absolute silence that prevailed earlier. I attempted to speak, but my lungs and throat did not respond.

"There is no need for you to speak. All you must do is listen."

I desperately tried to look around, hoping to find the source of this voice. All I was met with was the same darkness, however.

"It is no use, you cannot decipher anything. All you must know is that the end is near, one way or another."

Why...why did this voice sound so familiar? I tried my best to recognise it, but my mind refused to function properly. I began to feel a weight on my shoulders, slowly compressing me.

"You cannot avoid it, your destiny awaits you. People who you thought were friends will deceive you; your enemies will corner you with ruthlessness and will show no remorse. The world that you hold dear will crumble around you, and the one you love shall desert you" said the shrill voice, devoid of any emotion or expression. Even hearing the voice strained me, and I was overcome with a sickening headache.

Friends that will deceive me? My world that will crumble around me? The one I love will desert me? Nothing made sense, but the pressure that was compressing me increases, slowly going beyond a bearable limit. But I cannot shout out, no matter how much the pain.

"We shall meet soon. But remember, what awaits you is only destruction and suffering."

An image of the clubroom flickers before me. Bathed in the red of the setting sun, there is a figure slumped against the wall, lifeless and limp. Even though the picture is not clear, I do not need to look twice to know who it is. Inexplicable rage and sorrow flows through me, accompanied by a feeling of sheer helplessness. My mind refuses to accept and acknowledge the image in front of me...

"HARUHI!"

I woke up with a start, bathed in sweat. I looked around madly, trying to find my bearings. I managed to compose myself, and realised that I was on my bed. I placed my hands on my head, trying to make sense of what I just experienced.

"A...nightmare" I said out loud. What I just experienced had to be a nightmare, there is no other explanation. But the pain I felt seemed so genuine that I find it hard to accept that it was merely a figment of my imagination.

And what was that voice? That eerie, shrill voice sounded so familiar, but I wasn't able to place it. And that final picture of the clubroom, with Haruhi ..

"Calm down Kyon, calm down. It was just a dream, nothing else" I said in an attempt to reassure myself. I stayed crouched up on the bed for what seemed like an eternity, waiting for the panic and fear to pass. Eventually I managed to stumble onto the floor and pull myself up. Luckily there was no one at home, since my parents and my sister went to visit a relative who suddenly fell ill. It's for the better; there's no way I could deal with any of them in this condition.

I went into the bathroom, splashing cold water all over my face. It's obvious that I didn't sleep properly as I saw my reflection in the mirror. I looked pale and weak, almost like a zombie; but after freshening myself up a little bit I felt better. I took a look at the clock next to the bed, and noticed that it was already 7:30.

Crap...I only had half an hour left to get to school. No matter how tempted I was to stay at home, Haruhi would probably kill me if I told her that I didn't come because of a mere nightmare.

..Haruhi. That gruesome image flashes before me once again, but I quickly dispel it. Dwelling on such matters won't do me any good, it's best to forget about what just transpired. With this thought in mind I made a superhuman effort to get readily as quickly as I could and head for school.

Before I know it I was trudging up the all too familiar hill that leads to North High. However there wasn't as much activity as there usually is, and I was able to spot only a handful of students. I looked up at the sky, and saw that it was heavily overcast. Grey clouds dominated the skyline, and gave a sort of melancholic feel to the surroundings. It seems that the onset of winter this year would be sooner than expected, and I let out an audible groan. Winter is not exactly my favourite season, the cold brooding weather doesn't really appeal to me. The one consolation though is that it couldn't be as bad as the previous winter, when Nagato created that alternate world. Even thinking about that sends shivers down my spine, and I decided that it would be better to focus on matters that are slightly less disconcerting.

Thankfully I didn't encounter Taniguchi along the way, and made my way up to the classroom without much fuss. I slid open the classroom door, expecting a barrage of nonsense from Haruhi as usual, but oddly enough the seat behind mine was empty. I couldn't help but feel a bit sad; I was expecting Haruhi's exuberance to brighten up things, but I guess it wasn't to be.

As I settled myself comfortably on my desk, I realised how dependent I'd become on her. Regardless of my constant whining and opposition to her hare-brained schemes, it seems that even I had begun to enjoy and indulge myself more than usual lately. It seems that her infectious eccentricity really had rubbed off on me a little. Before I could pursue these thoughts though, Okabe-sensei walked into the room and began teaching us Differential Equations. As Haruhi wasn't there to badger me, I promptly fell asleep and didn't listen to a word of the lecture.

All the classes passed by relatively quickly, and before I knew it, it was time to head for the clubroom. I doubted that Haruhi was going to make an appearance, but as long as I got to savour Asahina-san's wonderful tea, I really didn't mind anything else. But I was in for disappointment for as I opened the clubroom door, the only occupant was none other than our very own lovable esper.

"Good evening, it's nice to see you. I was beginning to think that no one would show up today" said Koizumi with his trademark smile. I merely nodded and made my way to the chair opposite to his, proceeding to slump down with the vigour of a defeated soldier. A day without Asahina-san's magical tea is nothing short of torture.

Surprisingly Koizumi remained silent, and looked as if he spaced out. Usually he wouldn't waste time in dragging me into some meaningless conversation about philosophy and nature, but today it seemed as if he wasn't quite in the mood. That suited me, and I resorted to staring outside the window, observing at the scene outside without any particular interest. Some time passed by like this, and I eventually averted my gaze and looked at Koizumi, who hadn't moved an inch since I last saw him. He had one hand on his chin, and his eyes were closed. It looked as if he was thinking deeply about something. There were a few signs of stress on his face, but I didn't really dwell on that.

"Is everything okay?" I asked tentatively. My words seemed to take Koizumi my surprise, as his eyes suddenly shot open and he looked at me with a blank stare.

"You seemed to space out a bit there, is everything okay?" I ask.

"Oh...yes. My apologies. It seems that I didn't notice" said Koizumi. He attempted to smile in his usual manner, but I couldn't help notice that he was finding it difficult to do so.

"It's okay. Leave that aside, is there anything in particular that you were thinking about?" I asked him. In response, he started at me for a moment, opened his mouth as if he was about to say something, but quickly stopped himself. It seemed as if he was debating whether to tell me something or not. Such ambivalence made me feel a bit awkward, and I decided not to pursue the matter.

"It's fine if you don't want to tell me" I said. Koizumi took a deep breath and looked at me once again.

"It's nothing really, I guess I was merely acting strange for no reason at all. I'm sorry to have worried you" said Koizumi, his behaviour back to normal. In a way I was relieved, it's odd seeing Koizumi like this. It's almost as if I take his evergreen mannerisms for granted.

"Well, I'm glad that it's nothing major. I half expected another report on rising closed space incidents or something!" I said, trying to dispel the tension. This did not have the desired effect however, as Koizumi suddenly became melancholic. Looking at him, I decided that it would be best to give him some space.

"Well, I'm leaving since there's nothing else to do. See you later" I said while standing up. He just gave me a slight nod in response and went back to pondering over something. I sighed and picked up my bag, making my way outside the room and down the stairs. As I reached the front gate, I was suddenly assaulted with a sense of foreboding. It passed as soon as it came, and I held on to the gate for support.

_Something is definitely wrong._

_I don't know what though_

_Then why do I feel as if something is about to happen? _

I stayed like that for a while, trying to clear my head. Eventually I managed to stand up and decided that getting home as quickly as possible would be the best thing to do. While I was making my way down the hill, I realised that I spent a considerable amount of time in the clubroom today, since the Sun had already set and the streetlights were on. To add to that, there was absolutely nobody around. Again that feeling..

_Something is very, very wrong_

Destruction and despair awaits me

I managed to convince myself that I was just being paranoid, and continued walking on. Once I reached the house, I promptly made my way to my room and collapsed onto the bed. Fatigue began to take over me, as my consciousness gradually faded away.

That's when I heard footsteps. The unmistakeable sound of someone making their way up the stairs reverberated through my room.

_That...can't be right. No one should be at home._

Anxiety took over, and then gave way to fear. I didn't know what to do. If it was a burglar, I could do absolutely nothing. I wasn't even armed, and had to chance of hiding anywhere. All I could do is wait for whoever it was to make an appearance.

The footsteps were louder now, and with each passing second they increased in intensity. My palms started to sweat, and I started to feel dizzy. I stumbled towards my cupboard and picked up my baseball bat, hoping against hope that it would at least act as some form of defence.

Those fleeting hopes were annihilated as soon as the bedroom door flew open; and the one person who I didn't want to see was standing on the other side.

It was Fujiwara.

There was clearly something different about him though. Usually he's calm and composed. Aggressive, but always restrained. But right now as he stood in front of me, he seemed like a different person. His clothes were dishevelled, he had numerous scars on his face and his bloodshot eyes, akin to those of a lunatic, were looking directly at me. He silently took out a gun and pointed it right at me.

"Finally, I found you. This pain...this suffering will end tonight!" he screamed out loud. His breathing was shallow as he ran a thumb over the glistening metal of the gun in his hand. A pulse of excitement rushed through his veins, and he blinked down at the object.

I didn't understand a word of what he's saying. All that I could think of was the gun pointed at my head. I realised that any hesitation on my part would mean certain death, and I gripped my baseball bat tightly.

"I can make it all go away. I can make the pain go away. I can end this all right here!" he said, suddenly starting to laugh. He finally stopped, and stared at the gun.

If I had any chance of disarming him, I had to get in range. I slowly tried to get closer without him noticing.

"But no, she wouldn't like that. She's always been stubborn about you. She wants to see you before it all ends, before we are finally liberated!"

This was my chance. I couldn't let this pass by. I raised my bat high, hoping that I could take him by surprise.

Unfortunately he noticed me just in time.

"You little piece of shit!" screamed Fujiwara as he sidestepped my attack and kicked me straight in the gut. The impact made me drop the baseball bat as I was pushed back and collided head first with the cupboard.

"You know what? I think I've changed my mind. A worthless person like you doesn't deserve to be in her presence!" said Fujiwara as the approached me with the gun in his hand. I tried to move, but I was dazed. All I could do was watch him approach me. He dragged me up by the collar and slammed me forcefully onto the wall, bringing the gun to my head. The cold sensation of the barrel of the gun on my head petrified me.

"This will finally end. Goodbye you bastard!" said Fujiwara while bringing his finger to the trigger. I shut my eyes tight, waiting for the pain and anguish that was about to follow.

It didn't.

A sudden wave of force shattered the window and knocked Fujiwara back to the other side of the room, where he crashed into the door. Before I had a chance to process what just happened, I heard the sound of a roaring engine coming from the courtyard. I got up and looked out of the now shattered window to see something utterly baffling.

"Kyon, I know that this is going to sound strange, but I need you to jump out of the window. NOW!" shouted Koizumi while standing in front of a Porsche.


End file.
